You Can't Forget The Past
by anjel-aranel
Summary: In their final year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter gets Ashlie Peterson pregnant. Months after their twins are born, she leaves for the Muggle world in the United States, taking one of the twins with her. Eleven years later, a letter arrives...
1. Prologue x

Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter book series or the movies.

**Author's Note: I have edited the chapters of this story and many of them now contain new text and additional information on some of the characters. I figured it was time to read over the story and make any changes because the story is basically over two years old and many of the things that I wrote I'm no longer happy with. All chapters that have been edited with have an (x) next to their name in the dropdown chapter menu. Once all the chapters have been edited and new chapters have been added, I'll take the xs off. Thank you!**

**Prologue**

"Harry, I can't marry you." Tears flooded Ashlie Peterson's eyes as she said the words.

"But…why?" Harry Potter's green eyes were clouded with confusion. "I thought…"

"I just can't," said Ashlie, "I'm going back to the Muggle world."

They were three weeks shy of graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The war was over. It had been for almost two months. Harry had emerged victorious. The night he returned, he and Ashlie had proclaimed their love for each other and joined their bodies. Their lives had almost gone back to normal. Harry was ready for what was going to come after they left school for good. He was looking forward to it.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Harry reached for her, but she pulled back.

"Nothing," said Ashlie, "I…I just need to go back to the Muggle world. I don't want to stay here in the Wizarding world anymore." She turned and headed back towards the castle.

Harry didn't know what to say. He stood rooted in place, watching her walk away. He didn't want Ashlie to leave. But he didn't know what to do to make her stay. A week before they had been planning to find jobs at the Ministry of Magic and stay in the Wizarding world. Now Ashlie was saying she didn't want to be there anymore. Something had changed. Everything had changed.

A few minutes later, Ashlie climbed through the portrait hole in Gryffindor Tower into the commonroom. Her roommate Hermione Granger was waiting for her near the fireplace.

"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked, rushing up to Ashlie.

"No, I didn't get a chance." Ashlie wrapped her arms around her middle as if she were cold, despite the roaring fire in front of them.

"What happened?"

"He…he asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?" Hermione's jaw dropped. "What did you say?"

"What do you think I said? I told him no."

"Oh, Ashlie, you didn't."

"What was I supposed to do?" Ashlie slouched down in her chair and stared into the fire.

"I thought you love him," Hermione said softly.

"I do," insisted Ashlie, "But he's not ready for this. _I'm _not ready for this. Harry deserves to live a normal life without fear."

"But you have to tell him. He deserves to know."

"I will. I'll send him a letter or an owl when I get back to the States."

Unlike many of the students at Hogwarts, Ashlie had grown up in the United States. Her parents had both attended the school, where they met. They had married after leaving school and moved back to the States to raise their daughter.

"You're going to let him know with a letter?" Hermione was shocked.

"Hermione, I just can't tell him. I know he deserves to know, but I don't want him to have to give up his life because of it. He's had so much on his shoulders these past years and it's time he doesn't have to shoulder so much responsibility."

"I still think you need to tell him. And before we leave Hogwarts." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ashlie.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" asked Ashlie, "Walk right up to him and go 'Harry, I'm pregnant.'?"

"You're WHAT?"

Ashlie and Hermione jumped up and looked behind the chairs they had been sitting in. Harry was standing there in complete shock. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh shit," was the only thing that came out of Ashlie's mouth.

Nine Months Later

"Harry, you know as well as I do it has to be like this," Ashlie said, as she picked up the baby carrier where two month old Mari was sleeping.

"That's what you keep saying," said Harry, "I just don't understand why. Why can't we be a family here?"

They stood at a departing gate at the airport. Passengers bustled around them, oblivious to what was going on with the young couple. To any of the passersby, they looked like any other pair of teenage parents and not a witch and wizard who were about to go their separate ways.

"The Wizarding world has never been right for me," said Ashlie, "I've known that since I started Hogwarts. I thought I'd be able to adjust, but I can't. Maybe I lived too long without magic to fully embrace it. Maybe it's just all the things that have happened within the past few years. I don't know. All I know is that I need to go home."

"But why separate our children like this?" Harry asked, gazing down at the sleeping baby in the carrier near his feet. Little David, Mari's twin, was going to be staying with him while Ashlie took Mari back to the States.

"Harry, I don't want to take them both from you," said Ashlie, "It's better this way." Giving him a small smile, she hurried towards the waiting plane, not wanting him to see the tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 1 x

Prologue

Chapter One

Hanging up the phone, Ashlie Peterson folded her arms on the table and laid her head down. She knew she had a problem on her hands.

"Mari!" Ashlie called, sitting up. No answer. "Mari!" she called again. She heard a door open on the floor above her.

"Yeah Mama?" a young voice called.

"Get down here, young lady," said Ashlie.

Minutes later, a girl entered the kitchen. She had long light brown hair and a slim figure. A pretty girl…with her father's bright green eyes.

"Is something wrong Mama?"

"I got a call from your teacher…again," Ashlie said.

Mari fell back into a chair. "Oops."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really," muttered Mari.

"Mari," Ashlie said warningly.

"Okay, okay. Jade Kenning got me mad and in my mind I thought it would be funny if her bag broke open when she was walking out of class. I didn't do anything, I promise!"

"Then why does Mrs. Ellison think it's your fault?"

"I don't know…Maybe because I was the only one laughing and I sit right behind her?"

Ashlie sighed. There had been a lot of _I didn't do anything, I promise!_ going on recently. Most of it involving Mari getting mad and then something happening to the person she was mad at.

"_Maybe she's…no, don't think that way_," Ashlie thought to herself. She willed herself not to think about Mari's eleventh birthday, which was just around the corner. Eleven years had passed since they had left London and the Wizarding world. They were settled in Atlanta, Georgia where Ashlie owned a bookstore. Life was relatively normal. Well, as normal as it could be when you were hiding the secret that you're a witch. She didn't want to think about how to explain to her daughter why she wasn't like everyone else.

"Mama, why do these things always happen to me?" asked Mari, "It's like every time I want something to happen, nothing big, just minor stuff, it always does. I can't explain it."

"I don't know," Ashlie lied. She hated lying to her daughter, but how could she tell her that she was more than likely a witch?

"So…am I in trouble?" Mari peeked through the hair that had fallen over her face to look at her mother.

"No," said Ashlie, running her hand over her face, "Not this time…again."

"Great!" Mari jumped up, hugged her mother, and ran out of the room.

"_What am I going to do?_" Ashlie asked herself.

That night, after Mari had gone to bed, Ashlie pulled down a box from a shelf in the back of her closet. Placing the box on her bed, she pulled the masking tape off. At the top of the box, under a long black robe, was a long slim case. Ashlie took it out and carefully opened the cover. There, lying on a bed of blue velvet, was her wand. She hadn't looked at it or held it in years. Ashlie lifted it out of the case and held it in a shaking hand. When they moved to the US, she had put that part of her life away. Why was she bringing it up again? Quickly replacing the wand in its case, Ashlie dug through the remaining contents of the box. Many of her books and school supplies from her years at Hogwarts had been stored in it. On the bottom of the box was a photo album. Opening it to the first page, Ashlie saw her family smiling and waving back at her, completely animated like all magical photographs were, not still like muggle photographs. It was the only picture she had of her, Harry, Mari, and David. Tears came to her eyes. _The choices we make as children are not always the choices we'd make as adults_. The words her father had spoken to her when she arrived back in the States with Mari echoed through her head. Would she have made the same choice to come back if she had gotten pregnant later? No, of course not. She and Harry would have been settled in their jobs and in their lives. But would she have been happy living a magical life? That, she didn't have the answer to.

"_Why couldn't I be happy living in the Wizarding world?_" Ashlie thought to herself. "_It's who I am, isn't it? My parents were both magical. Why did I feel like I didn't belong? Did I leave because I didn't feel like I belonged or did I leave because of something else? Because I was afraid of loving him?_"

Dropping the photo album back into the box, Ashlie sat on the bed. She knew in her heart that the Hogwarts letter for Mari would arrive within the next few days. She'd have to be ready to explain to her daughter the choices she had made, and who her father was.


	3. Chapter 2 x

Prologue

Chapter Two

"Mama?" Mari came running into Ashlie's bedroom two days later as she was putting away the clean laundry.

"What is it?" asked Ashlie.

"This letter came in the mail." Mari handed her an envelope. Ashlie saw that it had the familiar Hogwarts seal on the back. It had arrived.

"It's addressed to you," Ashlie said, releasing the deep breath she had been holding. "You open it." She held the envelope out to Mari, who took it, looking curiously at the front.

"There's no return address," said Mari, "Or even a stamp."

"It doesn't need one."

Mari looked at her mother in surprise. "Do you know what it is?"

Ashlie reluctantly nodded. "I think I do."

After prying open the flap, Mari slipped the stack of parchment that was in the envelope out. She looked up after reading the first page, confusion in her eyes.

"Hogwarts?" Mari asked. "Witches and Wizards? I don't get it."

"Mari," said Ashlie, "Sit down. I need to talk to you about something."

Mari sat down on the bed next to her mother. "Is something wrong?"

Yes! Ashlie wanted to shout. She didn't want to be having this conversation with her daughter.

"Mari," Ashlie said slowly, "You're a witch."

"I'm…a…what?"

"A witch. As is you have magical powers."

"No, I'm not. I don't."

"Yes, you do. You can make things happen and you can't explain them. And it's in your blood."

"Are you a…a…"

"A witch?" Ashlie nodded. "Yes, I am. But I left that world years ago when you were born."

"Why tell me this now?" Mari's face clouded with anger. "Why didn't you tell me this before? And what is this Hogwarts?"

"It's a school," said Ashlie, "For Witches and Wizards to learn their magic."

"So…I'm a freak." Ashlie knew how important it was for young girls not to feel like they were freaks. She had gone through the same thoughts when she had been told that she was a witch. In the Muggle world, pretty much anyone who wasn't what was considered normal was a freak. Being a witch would definitely fit into that category.

"You're not a freak. There are thousands of witches and wizards in the world, sweetie."

Mari stood up. The Hogwarts letter and the rest of the contents from the envelope fell onto the carpet. "I'm not going. I don't want to be a witch." She ran out of Ashlie's room towards her own.

"Shit," Ashlie sighed, watching her daughter dash out. "That didn't go as I planned."

"_But isn't this what I wanted?_" Ashlie asked herself, "_For Mari not to want to be a witch? For her to not want to be a part of the magical world?_"

But she knew that her daughter had just been speaking out of shock and anger. It wasn't what she really wanted. Picking up the fallen parchment, Ashlie stood up and headed towards Mari's room.

"Mari?" she asked, knocking on the closed door.

"Go away," came a muffled answer.

"Marissa Lily Anne Peterson, open this door." Ashlie knew that using her daughter's full name would get her to open the door. And it did. The door sung open and Ashlie stepped into the room just in time to see Mari dive back onto her bed.

"We need to talk," said Ashlie.

"No we don't. Go away."

Ashlie sat down on the edge of Mari's bed. The young girl had her head buried under her pillows.

"I know you're mad," said Ashlie. "And I don't blame you. Let's just talk about this. There are some things I need to explain to you."

Reluctantly, Mari sat up. "Does this have anything to do with…my dad?" she asked quietly.

Ashlie hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Part of it, yes. Come on." She stood and held her hand out to her daughter. Mari took it and followed Ashlie back down the hall to her bedroom. Ashlie picked up the box with all of her memories of the Wizarding world and put it on the bed.

"What's this?" Mari asked.

"My past," said Ashlie. "Do you remember your grandparents?"

Mari nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Do you remember them doing anything a little out of the ordinary?"

"I remember Grandpa doing a lot of magic tricks for me."

It had been a long time ago. Ashlie's parents had died unexpectedly when Mari was five.

"Your grandpa was a wizard and your grandma was a witch," Ashlie said.

"And you're a witch too?"

Taking her wand out of the box, Ashlie looked at her daughter. "Yes, but I didn't fully know until I was just a bit younger than you are. You come from a long line of witches and wizards."

"And my dad?"

"Is a wizard."

"But how come we live here and I didn't know anything about you being a witch?" Mari wanted to know.

"It's a long story," said Ashlie. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Mari nodded slowly. "I think so."

Taking a deep breath, Ashlie began the story of what led her to the decision to leave the Wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 3 x

Prologue

Chapter Three

"I was about eight or nine when I noticed that I was different than the kids I grew up with," Ashlie began. "I was able to make things happen without meaning to. Of course, not everything went the way I planned, but things did happen. I also began to notice that my parents were strange. When we were at home, they dressed weird, in robes, and things happened seemingly by magic. At that time I didn't know that is _was_ magic. I'm pretty sure things had always been strange around our house but I never really noticed it. When friends came over they looked normal and everything else seemed normal, but there was always something weird going on. My parents told me they were a witch and wizard when I turned ten. That's when we moved to the Wizarding world. For a year before I got my Hogwarts letter, we lived in London, England. But it wasn't the London I had learned about in school. At first it was all fascinating and I loved it, but as time went on and I met new people, I realized that I didn't fit in there anymore than I did in the Muggle world."

"The Muggle world?" Mari interrupted. "What's that?"

Ashlie smiled. "I forgot. Muggle is the term that magic-folk use to describe non-magic-folk."

"Ohhh," said Mari. "Okay."

"I thought it was strange for my parents to be using magic for everything when I was so used to seeing them do it the normal way. But I didn't realize that for them it was normal. But it was something that I never really completely got used to. It almost felt like taking the easy way out and cheating. You know how I tell you to walk over to the trash can to throw things away instead of just throwing it and seeing if you can get it in?" Mari nodded. "It's like that. Everything seemed to be made easier and although I liked it because I didn't have to really do any chores, it just didn't feel right. It made me feel like we were even more strange than I had originally thought. I didn't have a lot of friends when we lived in the Wizarding world. Not until I got my Hogwarts letter, anyway. It was like I was an outsider because I grew up for most of my childhood in the Muggle world. I wasn't used to being around magic and there really weren't a lot of magical people around where we were living anyway."

"Hogwarts? You went to the same school I got the letter from?"

"Sure did. Those were some of the best years of my life."

"Then why…?"

"I'll get there in a little bit. At Hogwarts, I made three good friends, Hermione Granger, who was one of my roommates, and her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. We weren't best friends, but we were close. I made other friends at Hogwarts, but those three are the ones I miss the most at times." Ashlie's voice caught a little as she remembered Harry. "Even if I had friends and did well in school, it just didn't feel right for me to be there. I just felt out of place. I'm not sure why. But just before my final year of school at Hogwarts, I fell in love…I'm sure I had been in love with him long before that, but didn't realize it. I was willing to stay in the Wizarding world just to stay with him. But then something happened and it gave me the reason I needed to come back to the Muggle world."

"You got pregnant with me."

"Yes. I got pregnant."

"But that still doesn't explain why you never told me this sooner."

"I was hoping, foolishly hoping, that you wouldn't develop any powers. I knew it was nonsense and of course you would develop powers, but I hoped we'd still be able to live a normal life here."

"What about my dad?" Mari demanded to know. "You said that this had to do with him too."

"Your dad." Ashlie hesitated. Then she reached into the box and pulled out the photo album. "Your dad was very special. Not only to me, but to the entire wizarding community. He defeated an extremely powerful and evil wizard to free the Wizarding world from a horrible fate you can't even imagine. All throughout his life, fate hadn't been on his side. The evil wizard had killed his parents when he was just a baby and tried to kill him, but couldn't. Your dad grew up living with relatives that didn't want him. It's a long story, but the evil wizard came back to try to kill your dad and for the entire time we were at Hogwarts, he kept having to fight him off. Finally, during what normally would have been our final year, he defeated the evil wizard for good. We almost didn't finish school because of it but the teachers we had at Hogwarts convinced us that we needed to finish the term and complete our education. Your dad had all of this responsibility on his shoulders his whole life, although for the most part he didn't know it. He needed to live life without those responsibilities for a while. Of course, fate had to throw a monkey wrench into my plans to bring the baby back to the Muggle world without telling him. Your dad found out that I was pregnant and tried to make me stay. He was the most amazing person while I was pregnant. And then…"

"I was born. Did he make you leave? He didn't want me anymore?"

"No, sweetie. He didn't make me leave. And I'm sure he wanted you very much." Ashlie opened the photo album and handed it to Mari.

"I…I don't get it. Why are there two babies?"

"One of the babies is you…the other…is your twin brother."

Ashlie braced herself for the outburst she knew was coming.

"I have a brother!"

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

"What kind of excuse do you have for not telling me I have a brother?" Mari jumped up, the photo album still in her hands. "I want to see him. And my dad."

"Mari, it's not that easy…" Ashlie began.

"It was sure easy for you to omit them from my life," said Mari.

Ashlie closed her eyes. She was afraid this might happen. "I know you're mad, Mari, but what was I supposed to do? I was 17, not old enough to make as adult decisions as I was being forced to make. It wasn't easy for me to decide to leave your brother with your dad and come back here. But I had to make it. I couldn't live my life there. There were circumstances that would have prevented me from living a life that I wanted to live."

"So you were only thinking of yourself, is that it?"

"At the time, yes," Ashlie admitted. "I hoped that if I left your brother with your dad, he'd let me go."

"And did he?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him since you and I left London."

"I want to see them." Mari had a determined look on her face. Just like her father had always had. Ashlie knew there was nothing she could do except go back.


	5. Chapter 4 x

Prologue

Chapter Four

After finally getting Mari to go to bed that night, Ashlie built a fire in the fireplace and retrieved her wand from its case. Staring at the fire, she thought about who she might be able to get in touch with. She hadn't been in contact with anyone from the magical world since she had left eleven years before. Who was she going to be able to contact now?

"_Never mind_," Ashlie thought to herself, as she put the fire out. Sitting down on the couch, she performed simple charms and transfiguration spells on items around the living room. It was almost like riding a bike. She hadn't forgotten much of what she had learned during her years at Hogwarts. She turned a magazine into a bowl and levitated the remote control from the loveseat to the table.

Leaning back, Ashlie thought about what she should do. She had promised Mari that they would go to the Wizarding world so that Mari could see what it was like before deciding whether or not she wanted to go to Hogwarts. She had made no promises about meeting her father and brother. For all Ashlie knew, Mari could hate the Wizarding world so much that she'd want to come straight home. But that was wishful thinking on her part. If Mari was anything like her father, who had also grown up in the Muggle world, she'd embrace being a witch and never want to leave the magical world.

"_How am I going to get out of this mess_?" Ashlie thought to herself. "_What's going to happen if we go back and Harry wants nothing to do with his daughter? What if he's married and has a family and is completely happy with his life and shuts Mari out? I don't want my daughter to be rejected like that._" But she knew it was a risk she would have to take. Mari was determined to meet the brother and father she never knew. And Ashlie knew that she owed it to her daughter to help her make at least a small connection with that part of her family.

The next day, after packing only what they really needed, Mari and Ashlie flew to London. The plan was that they weren't going to be in London long and they would be returning before the school year started to either get ready to start the Muggle school year or to pack additional things that Mari would want for her year at Hogwarts. At her daughter's insistence, Ashlie had packed the photo album along with some pictures of Mari growing up. She also had her wand tucked carefully into her purse. Ashlie wasn't used to carrying a wand with her anymore. She had gotten used to carrying it in her pocket or once in a while stuck in her ponytail when her professors weren't looking, but since returning to the Muggle world, she had kept it stored away. It was going to take some getting used to not to leave it anywhere or damage it somehow.

"Mama, are you sure you know where we're going?" Mari asked, as they made their way through the streets of London.

"Of course, I do," said Ashlie, hoping she remembered where the Leaky Cauldron was located.

Within the next half an hour, Ashlie and Mari were stepping into Diagon Alley.

"Wow…" said Mari, looking around, her mouth dropped open.

"It's something else, isn't it?" Ashlie asked.

Ashlie led her daughter through the crowded streets towards Gringott's Bank to have some of their Muggle money changed. As they were walking away from the bank, Ashlie accidentally ran into someone coming out of a shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, stepping back.

"It's all right," the woman said. She looked at Ashlie and her mouth dropped open. "Ashlie?"

Ashlie turned to the woman. She looked vaguely familiar. "Yes?"

"It's me," the woman said, shaking out her slightly bushy hair, "Hermione."

"Oh…my…gosh," said Ashlie, "It is you!"

"It's been years," Hermione said, giving Ashlie a hug, "How have you been?"

"Good," said Ashlie, "My daughter Mari got accepted to Hogwarts."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Eleven years…" Her eyes grew wide when she saw Mari. "You look like your father."

"Really?" Mari looked hopeful. "Do you know him?"

"He's my and my husband's best friend," said Hermione.

"Ron? You and Ron got married?" Ashlie asked.

"About a year after we left Hogwarts," Hermione confirmed. "He works for the Ministry of Magic with his father now."

"And you?"

"I work for the Ministry too. It's the only job that would allow me to be home with my family early enough."

"You have kids?"

"Two of them. A boy and a girl. They're young, though. Not Hogwarts age yet. But I'm sure they'll be there soon enough. "

"That's wonderful," said Ashlie.

"You should come and visit us," Hermione said, "Come for dinner. How about tonight?"

"I don't know…"

"Please Mama?" asked Mari. "I want to meet your friends."

"We'd love to," Ashlie told Hermione.

After getting directions, they said goodbye and Hermione headed off on her way.

"Mama, do you think my dad will be there?" Mari looked so hopeful that Ashlie didn't want to burst her bubble.

"He might," she said.

Part of Ashlie hoped he wouldn't be there, and part of her hoped he would, for Mari's sake….and her own.


	6. Chapter 5 x

Prologue

Chapter Five

"Maybe this is a bad idea and we shouldn't go," Ashlie said, as she and Mari stood in front of the house Hermione had given her the address to.

"But Mama!" Mari protested. "You promised we'd go."

Before Ashlie could respond, the front door flew open and both Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" Ron called, grinning. He was just as tall as Ashlie remembered him, but much more grown up looking.

"Come on, Mama," said Mari, pulling her mother towards the door.

The house was packed with Weasleys. Ashlie recognized Ron's siblings and parents along with various other people she vaguely remembered from Hogwarts. Introductions were made and soon Mari was swept away by George and Katie Weasely's twin daughters Faye and Gina who were also getting ready for their first year at Hogwarts.

"Have you found a place to live yet, dear?" Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother, appeared next to Ashlie, handing her a bottle of butterbeer.

"Um…no," said Ashlie, "Mari will probably be attending Hogwarts, but I'll be returning to the States."

"But I thought…" Mrs. Weasley looked confused. "Hermione told me that you're back in the Wizarding world.

"I have a life back in the States," Ashlie said simply. "I don't belong here anymore."

"You're wrong," a voice from behind her said. "You'll always belong here."

She recognized that voice. The last time she had heard it had been eleven years before. Her heart began to pound. Ashlie spun around and came face to face with…

"Harry." The name came out as a whisper.

"You're wrong," Harry repeated, his gaze locked into Ashlie's. "You'll always belong here, no matter what you think."

"No, you're wrong. I've never belonged here."

"Is that why you ran?"

"I didn't run," Ashlie said defensively.

"Maybe you should take this discussion into another room," Mrs. Weasley said tentatively.

"She's right," said Harry, "Come on."

He took Ashlie's hand and led her to a small room off the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Ashlie asked, pulling her hand out of Harry's. She tried to distance herself from him by pretending to look at several pictures that were hung on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm assuming you're back because our daughter got a letter from Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Her name is Mari," Ashlie said. She looked down at the floor. "And yes, she got a letter from Hogwarts."

"David did too…" Ashlie spun around to look at Harry. "Our son," Harry added.

"I know who he is," said Ashlie. "How…how is he?"

"He's great." Harry looked at a spot past Ashlie's shoulder. "He asks about you. Wants to know why he doesn't have a mother."

"Mari's been asking questions like that too. Why she doesn't have a father, I mean."

Ashlie shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She didn't want Harry to see that she was constantly moving her fingers, a nervous habit she had always had.

"_Why am I so nervous_?" she asked herself. "_This is Harry. I've known him for years. Okay, so I haven't seen him in eleven years, but that shouldn't make much of a difference. We have children together. And I'm sure he's married or engaged or seriously dating someone or something. Nothing to worry about. But…_" she sighed inwardly. "_He's still gorgeous._"

To Ashlie, Harry hadn't changed much. Sure, he was taller, and more buff than he had been while they had been in school, but he looked good. Very good.

"Have you told her anything?" Harry interrupted Ashlie's thoughts.

"Anything? About what?" Ashlie looked startled.

"About me, David, being a witch? Our past?"

"She knows about you…and about David. We talked some about her being a witch. But our past? Harry, we don't have much of one. All she knows is that we went to school together and in our final year, I got pregnant. That's about all there was to tell her."

"Have you given any thought to moving back to London?" Harry changed the subject quickly.

"I can't." Ashlie shook her head. "My life is back in the States. I won't deny Mari the chance to go to Hogwarts, though."

Harry opened his mouth like he was about to say something when the door burst open and Mari came running in.

"Mama," she said excitedly, "Faye and Gina want to know if I can spend the night."

"Uh…sure, sweetie," said Ashlie, glancing at Harry. His eyes were fixed on Mari. "Are you sure it's okay with their parents?"

"Yeah," Mari said, "They said it's okay. So I can stay?"

"Okay. But I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Mama," said Mari, giving her mother a hug. She ran back out of the room, forgetting to close the door behind her.

"Was that….?" Harry looked like he had seen a ghost.

"That was Mari," said Ashlie. "She normally has better manners than that."

"She…"

"She looks like you. It's the eyes."

"I saw her earlier when you arrived. I guess I didn't make the connection."

"Harry, she doesn't know your name," said Ashlie. "I never told her. She knows you and I were friends in school, but that's all she knows."

"So she doesn't know who I am," Harry said.

"She's seen pictures of you. I have one in a photo album. She's going to make the connection sooner or later."

"So what do you want to do?"

Ashlie took a deep breath. "I think it's time to introduce you to your daughter."

"David's coming home tomorrow. He went to Quidditch camp with some of his friends."

"Should we do it together? Introduce them to each other at the same time?"

"I think we should," said Harry.

"Me too."

"So tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ashlie said. "But where?"

"Where are you staying?"

"We have a room at the Leaky Cauldron. We could meet there. Unless you have somewhere else in mind."

"No, the Leaky Cauldron is fine. I'll send an owl over once I find out what time David is coming home."

"Okay."

There was silence as they stared at each other.

"I've missed you," Harry said finally.

"I've missed you too," admitted Ashlie, "As hard as I tried, I couldn't forget you."

"What have you been up to? What's your life like?"

Ashlie told him about her bookstore. "And what about you?"

"I'm trained as an Auror," said Harry, "But I've been playing Quidditch for Puddlemere United."

"I always knew you'd do big things," Ashlie joked.

There was an unspoken question hanging between them.

"Are you married?" Harry finally asked.

"No," Ashlie shook her head. "You?"

"Not even seeing anyone right now."

"Me neither."

She didn't want to tell him that every time she had tried to make herself enter a serious relationship, she would end up comparing the man to Harry. And no man ever stood up to that kind of comparison.

Ashlie and Harry stood quietly for a while. She kept sneaking glances at him. He was so familiar, but so unfamiliar at the same time. So different from the boy she had known...and loved.


	7. Chapter 6 x

Prologue

Chapter Six

"Am I really going to meet my dad today?" Mari asked, as she and Ashlie walked down the stairs to the pub part of the Leaky Cauldron.

"And your brother," Ashlie replied.

She concluded that she was more nervous than her daughter. Ashlie's heart was racing and she couldn't stop her hands from moving. Mari, on the other hand, was perfectly calm.

"Are they here?" Mari asked.

Ashlie looked around the crowded room. She spotted Harry in the corner talking to a tall young man. "They're over there," she said.

As they walked towards the two men in the corner, Mari grabbed on to her mother's arm just as she had when she was a little girl.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she asked.

"Of course he'll like you," said Ashlie, "How could anyone not like you?"

Harry stood when he saw Ashlie and Mari approaching. "Hi," he said, running his fingers through his unruly black hair.

"Hi," said Ashlie.

Mari remained silent. So did the boy that stood next to Harry.

"Well," Harry said, breaking the silence. "David, this is your mother…and your sister."

"Mari, this is your father, and your brother David."

"I don't understand why after eleven years you decided that we needed to all be one happy family." David scowled at his father.

"If you didn't want to meet us, why did you come?" Mari asked, letting go of Ashlie's arm and glaring at David.

"Why do you think? He made me."

"Let's just sit down and talk about this," said Harry. He gave David a look and the boy sat down. Mari and Ashlie sat across from them.

"_David looks just like his father_," Ashlie thought to herself. "_He has the same green eyes too. It's like seeing a young Harry all over again. But so much angrier._"

"Mama brought this picture for you," Mari said shyly, passing a photograph over to Harry. It was a copy of the photo of the four of them.

"I remember this," said Harry softly. "This was taken a few days before you left."

"I didn't know if you have a copy," Ashlie said, "So I had one made for you."

"I don't have one," said Harry, looking at Ashlie. "Thank you."

A silence hung over the table.

"Why did you leave?" David finally asked, glaring at Ashlie.

"I knew you'd want to know that," Ashlie said. "I really don't have an explanation for it. You've heard the story about your dad, right?"

"How he defeated you-know-who?"

"Uh huh."

"I've heard it from people. But what does that have to do with…"

"I know I had no right to make the decision for him, but I felt your dad needed to be able to live a normal life for a while, without responsibilities that wouldn't have normally fallen on the shoulders of a 17 year old. He deserved to be able to live life without having to worry about anything. To be able to do what he wanted. Partially, I was also being selfish because I didn't want to be in the Wizarding world anymore. I wanted to be back in the Muggle world."

"But why leave me with Dad? Why not take both of us?"

"Do you really think it would have been fair if I had taken both of you?"

"If there had been only one baby, you would have taken it, wouldn't you?"

"_The kid has a point_," Ashlie thought to herself. "True, but since there were two of you, it's a different story."

"I don't understand how you still could have left when what you wanted for Dad you knew wasn't going to happen," said David. "You wanted him to have no responsibilities and be able to do what he wanted, but he had to take care of me. He had a responsibility. Did you think you should take that into consideration?"

"David, I was 17. I had just had two babies and I only knew what I wanted. I wanted to get out of here but I didn't want to take both you and Mari with me. It's a complicated situation. I think that if the circumstances had been different and the timing had been better, things may have been different." Ashlie knew there was no excuse for what she had done.

"So now we're supposed to just be one big happy family?" David asked.

"No, not necessarily," said Ashlie, "Since you're both going to Hogwarts, it seemed appropriate for you to meet each other."

"You had no intention of us ever meeting, did you?" David had her number.

"No," Ashlie admitted. "But it's not your dad's fault. It's my fault. I thought if I raised Mari in the Muggle world, she wouldn't develop any powers. I hoped she wouldn't. It was a foolish idea, but I was only seventeen at the time."

"Are you going to stay in London?" David asked. "Are you going to be a witch again?"

"Mari's going to be staying so she can go to Hogwarts," said Ashlie. "Once school starts, I'll be going back to the States."

David seemed to run out of questions.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Harry asked Mari.

"Why didn't you stop her?" asked Mari. "When she left. Why did you let us go?"

"Because your mother's happiness means more to me than anything," said Harry. "I didn't want to force her to stay here and be unhappy. In my mind, I hoped that she would stay and he could be happy here, but I knew that she had to go."

"Did you ever try to look for us, to contact us?" There were tears in Mari's voice.

"I may have lived in the Muggle world for most of my life," said Harry, "But I had no idea how to do that. Because she was in the States and she didn't use magic, our Ministry had no way to track her down. I did try, but maybe I didn't try hard enough."

"It's not Dad's fault," said David, looking at Mari. "Your mom could have contacted us too. It could have gone both ways."

Mari was silent. She glared at the boy. "Don't blame my mom. She did the best she could."

"Mari, he's right," said Ashlie. "I could have contacted your dad if I wanted to. Believe me, I thought of doing it a thousand times. But there just didn't seem like there was a way to justify my leaving. It just seemed easier not to contact him."

"How would you both like to stay with us until school starts?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Ashlie.

"It's much more practical than you staying here for the next few weeks," Harry said. "And we'd all get to know each other."

"But don't you have Quidditch?" Ashlie asked.

"It'll work out. The season hasn't started yet. We're only just starting practices."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ashlie looked at Mari. "What do you think?"

"I think it might be okay," said Mari. "I'd like to get to know my dad."

"What about you?" Harry asked David.

"I guess," the boy said.

"Why don't we move your things over now?" asked Harry, standing up.

"We don't have much," Mari said, "We were planning to go home and get more things after I got to meet you and that we'd come back right before school started so that I could get all of my supplies."

"_Why do I feel like I'm making a huge mistake_?" Ashlie thought. "_I should be going back to the States. Maybe I can think of an excuse for me and Mari to have to leave and then we can come back right before school starts. There has to be a way out of this. I can't live with Harry. Too many memories. Too much happened between us._"

"Mama?" Mari's voice interrupted Ashlie's thoughts. She looked up to see her children and Harry standing up looking at her.

"Let's go," said Ashlie, standing up.


	8. Chapter 7 x

Prologue

Chapter Seven

Within two hours, the four of them arrived at Harry and David's London home. It was larger than Ashlie had assumed it would be.

"It's a beautiful house, Harry," Ashlie said, as they went inside.

"Thanks." Harry smiled, following Ashlie into the house.

"We moved in here when I was eight," said David. "Before, we lived with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."

"You lived with Ron and Hermione?" Ashlie asked, looking at Harry. "Why?"

"We didn't always live with them," said Harry. "After you left, we lived at the Burrow for a little while so I could do my Auror training. Then we moved in with Ron and Hermione. It was easier. They watched David while I traveled with the team. The Weasleys were always willing to help."

"Don't you still travel with the team?" Ashlie asked.

"Yeah, but he's easier to drop off at the Burrow now," Harry laughed. "And now that he's going to be at Hogwarts, there isn't going to be a problem."

They entered the living room where Harry put down Ashlie's bag.

"This is a big house for only the two of you," said Mari, gazing around.

"Well, the Weasleys are always over," David said, "And I don't mean only Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. The rest of them are always over too. We have a family here."

Ashlie could hear the unspoken "_So we don't need another one_" that was added onto that statement.

"He's right," Harry said with a laugh, not realizing that David was taking another stab at Ashlie. "There's hardly ever a time when at least a couple of Weasleys are around."

"Should I assume that David has friends who are Weasleys?" Ashlie asked.

"My best friends are Greg and Frank Weasley," said David. "Their dad is Uncle Fred."

"Another Weasley set of twins?" Ashlie asked.

"What else would Fred and George have?" asked Harry. "Greg and Frank's mom is Angelina."

"I remember her," Ashlie said, "She was older than us, wasn't she?"

"Same age as Fred and George. Same as Katie."

Ashlie nodded. "They played Quidditch with you at school."

"Right." Harry looked at his son. "David, why don't you put your mom's bags in her room and show Mari to hers."

"Sure," said David, taking Ashlie's bags. He looked like he would rather be doing anything but that but also knew that his father would make him do it anyway. Mari followed him towards the stairs.

"Do you think they'll get along?" Ashlie asked, watching their children leave the room.

"I hope so," said Harry, "It'll be hard if they don't."

He sat down on the couch and motioned for Ashlie to join him. She sat, but on the other end of the couch.

"What are you afraid of?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," said Ashlie, "I just like sitting here instead."

Harry looked at her for a long moment. "Okay."

"_I don't want to sit near you because I'm afraid of what will happen_," Ashlie told him in her mind. "_I'm going to want to touch you and then I'll never want to leave. And I can't stay here._"

"There's more to why you left than what you've told me and the kids, isn't there?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about? Of course there isn't."

"How are your grandparents?"

Ashlie's grandparents had never liked Harry. They liked him for saving the Wizarding community, but they had never liked him as a partner for their granddaughter. And Harry knew it. It wasn't because he wasn't pure-blood, but more because they felt that he had too much emotional baggage that would follow him for the rest of his life. Ashlie had tried to explain to them that she didn't care and that now that you-know-who had been defeated, things in Harry's life were different but they hadn't cared. They felt that she could do better.

"They're fine," said Ashlie. "They're currently at a retirement home for witches and wizards in the States."

"Do they know that I'm Mari's father?"

Taking a deep breath, Ashlie shook her head. "No. They think that I got pregnant by someone else."

"And you let them think that?"

"It was easier than telling them it was you," said Ashlie.

"I know they never liked me," Harry said, "But that wouldn't have changed even if you told them I'm Mari's father."

"Harry…my grandparents told me that if the baby was yours, they'd never speak to me again. That I'd get written out of their wills."

"Did it all come down to what your grandparents threatened you with?" Harry asked, his face void of emotion. "Did it all come down to money?"

"I love my grandparents. They're good people. I think…I think they were just trying to protect me."

"Ashlie, I know you love your family. But did you really think they'd make good on their threats?"

"Yes." The word slipped easily from Ashlie's lips. She knew her grandparents. And she knew what kind of people they were. They wouldn't have hesitated to disown her from the family and cut her out of their wills. Although they were generally loving people, they did not tolerate someone who went against their wishes. She had grown up being so close to her grandparents and couldn't imagine them being out of her life. Or Mari's life.

Harry looked at the clock. "I have to get to practice," he said, standing up. "Make yourselves at home. I should be home before 8."

"Okay," said Ashlie. "Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome. We need to continue our conversation later."

He gave her a small smile as he headed out the door, grabbing his broomstick out of the closet on his way.

"Mama?" Mari called, walking back into the room.

"Yeah, sweetie?" asked Ashlie.

"Do you like David?" Mari sat down on the couch.

"I don't know him very well," said Ashlie, "But he's my son, so yes, I like him."

"He's a jerk."

"What did he do to make you think he's a jerk?"

"He said some stuff. And he's not very nice to me. He won't talk to me if you…and…his dad…aren't around."

"What kind of stuff did he say?"

"Just some comments about my things. And about non-magic people in general."

"But you're not a non-magic person."

"I know," said Mari, "But he made me feel like I should be one."

"Mari," Ashlie said, turning towards her daughter. "Do you want to go back home and forget all of this?"

"No!" Mari said, a little too forcefully. "I want to stay."

"Well, then don't let David bother you," said Ashlie. "It's hard for him, suddenly having a mother and a sister to deal with. The same as it is for you to suddenly have a father and a brother to deal with. And there are always going to be people thinking that because you grew up in a non-magic household that you should be a non-magical person, but that wasn't your choice. It was mine. Don't let them get to you."

"Thanks, Mama," Mari said, giving Ashlie a hug. She jumped up and ran out of the room.

"_There are going to be a lot of adjustments for everyone_," Ashlie thought. "_And let's hope I make the right decisions this time._"

When Harry arrived home later that night, Ashlie was going through a book catalogue, trying to decide what new books to bring in for the store.

"How was practice?" she asked, as he slumped down onto the couch.

"Long," said Harry, "But they always are."

"I just realized that I didn't see several of the Weasleys last night," Ashlie said. "Where were Ginny, Percy, and Bill?"

"Bill and Fleur are in France visiting her family," said Harry. "They're supposed to be coming back within the next few days. Percy, as always, was working late. And Ginny…well…"

"Do you still keep in touch with her?"

"When we were living at the Burrow we saw each other a lot," Harry said. "She helped take care of David."

"You didn't consider marrying her so that you'd have a mother for David? She's always had a crush on you and I know that you dated for a while at Hogwarts."

"I guess I always hoped you'd come back," said Harry. "I think that Ginny did want that relationship but I couldn't give it to her."

"So what's she up to now?"

"From what I understand, she's working for the Ministry. But I haven't seen her in a few years. I've only heard about her from Ron and Hermione. She only comes around when I'm not around. So it's a little difficult around holidays."

"And what about Teddy Lupin?" Ashlie asked, mentioning Harry's godson. "What's he been up to? Is he getting ready for Hogwarts too?"

"He is," said Harry. "He comes around once in a while, but David thinks he's a little strange."

"Takes after his mother?"

"More than you know. But he does remind me of Lupin as well."

Teddy's parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, had been killed in the final battle. They had been good friends of Harry's, with Lupin having been one of the best friends of Harry's father. Harry had been named godfather to little Teddy, who had inherited his mother's metamorphmagus trait, the ability to change his appearance.

"There are so many people that I used to often wonder about," said Ashlie. "All the friends that we used to have and the people that we knew."

"I'm sure you'll see all of them eventually," Harry said. "There are quite a few of them at Hogwarts. Teaching this time, though."

It sounded to Ashlie like Harry was assuming that she'd change her mind and want to stay. But she wasn't ready to make that choice yet. There were too many other things to think about.


	9. Chapter 8 x

Prologue

Chapter Eight

The weeks before Mari and David were to leave for Hogwarts flew by quickly. Although Ashlie hoped that the two would bond, they argued and fought more than anything. Harry was rarely ever home, spending more and more time at the Quidditch pitch or at Ron and Hermione's. The night before the twins were scheduled to leave London, Ashlie cornered them and their father in the living room.

"Everyone sit down," she ordered.

They all sat. David and Mari sat as far away from each other as humanly possible. Harry took a seat on the couch, but Ashlie could see him taking glances towards his broomstick, which was leaning against the closet door.

"Tonight is the last night that we're going to have together before you go off to school," Ashlie said, looking at each of her children in turn. "I thought it might be nice if we could have a _civil_ night together at home."

"That's not too likely if _he's_ around," Mari commented, shooting a look at her brother.

"Mari, stop it," Ashlie chastised. She looked at Harry, who was once again glancing at his broom. "Harry?"

He jumped, startled. "Yes?"

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No," Harry said, "I was just hoping to…"

"No quidditch tonight," said Ashlie, "Sorry."

Harry leaned back, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Did you have anything planned?"

"I was hoping we'd be able to have a nice night in with the kids," Ashlie said.

"_Geeze,_" She thought to herself, "_Could I sound anymore like a fifties housewife? We're not even married. I have no right to tell him what to do._"

"Sounds…great," said Harry. He didn't look totally convinced. He knew what the atmosphere at the house had been over the past few weeks and he knew that one night of family time was not going to fix it all.

"Then after dinner we can finish packing your trunks." That comment was directed at Mari and David.

"I'm done packing Mama," said Mari. "I finished this afternoon."

David glared at her. "You're such a goody-two-shoes," he said.

"David, are you done packing?" Ashlie asked him.

"What do you care? You're not my mother."

"Biologically, I am," said Ashlie. "And you're not stepping out of this house until you're done packing."

"You can't tell me what to do," said David, standing up.

"David, sit down," Harry ordered his son.

"You've lived in the Muggle world too long," David told Ashlie. "Things are different in the Wizarding world." He stormed out of the room.

"He's still mad at me," Ashlie said, looking defeated.

"Ash," started Harry.

"Don't," Ashlie interrupted him. "It's my fault. I can't come barging in here eleven years after he was born and try to be a mother to him." She turned to Mari. "If you have somewhere you'd rather be than here, go ahead."

"I was hoping to hang out with Gina and Faye tonight," said Mari, "But I can stay home if you want."

"No, you can go," said Ashlie, "Have fun."

"I'll take her," Harry said, standing up.

Father and daughter stepped up to the fireplace. Harry had taught Mari how to travel by the Floo network shortly after she and Ashlie had moved in.

Once they were gone, Ashlie collapsed onto the couch.

"_He's a wonderful father to her. She's wanted a dad for so long. And now she has hers. I have to talk to Harry about how we're going to work out joint custody. Do they even know what that is here? It's been just me and Mari for so long…how am I going to share her with someone else? And what if she wants to stay here and not go back to the States? What am I going to do then?_"

Ashlie came out of her thoughts when she heard a loud crack. Harry appeared in front of her near the fireplace.

"If you want to go play quidditch, go ahead," Ashlie said with a small smile. "Have fun."

"I'll go talk to David," said Harry, walking over to her. "And then we can have that nice dinner you wanted."

"No," Ashlie said, "It's fine. I'll go talk to him. You can go hang out with your mates." She didn't want to have to go and talk to David, not alone anyway, but she knew that it was the best thing to do.

Harry left a short time later. He had offered to stay home one more time, but Ashlie had told him to go. There was no point in him staying home when the reason she wanted them all to be home together was so they could all bond and obviously that was not going to happen. Ashlie headed up the stairs to David's room.

"David?" she asked, knocking on the closed door.

There was no answer. Ashlie knocked and called his name again. Still no answer. She tried the doorknob. It opened effortlessly. Ashlie stepped into the room. David was sitting by the window with his back towards her.

"David?" Ashlie asked.

"Don't you understand that when the door is closed, it means that I don't want to talk to you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," said Ashlie, "But we do need to talk."

"You want to be my mother?" David asked. "Well, you lost that right when you left me and Dad eleven years ago." His voice shook with his anger. "You can't just come back here and expect me to love having a mother around. I'm not a girl."

"David, I'm not trying to come in here and be your mother, but I am, whether you like it or not. I came back to London so that you could meet Mari. I wanted the two of you to get to know each other before you went to Hogwarts. I wanted to get to know what you're like."

"And you wanted to make sure my dad wasn't married."

"Yes, I wanted to see your dad," said Ashlie, "But you and Mari getting to know each other was the most important thing. I'm sorry that you're mad at me. I'm sorry for leaving you here with your dad while Mari and I went to live in the States. I'm sorry for not keeping in contact. But there's no way to change the past. If you want to stay angry at me for the rest of your life, that's your decision. Just please don't take it out on Mari." She turned and headed back towards the door. Ashlie hesitated in the doorway. "If I could do it all over again," she said, not looking back over her shoulder at the boy standing by the window. "I would have tried harder to be your mother when you were younger. I'm sorry for all the years that we missed." She closed the door behind her as she walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series.

AN: Although the book came out tonight, I decided to hold off on diving into it so I could post this chapter for you. I doubt anyone's going to read the chapter right now since they'll be reading HBP, but enjoy! Please leave a review if you have some time. Thanks!

Chapter Nine

When Harry arrived home later that night, he found Ashlie sitting in the living room with no lights on, just the fire blazing away in the fireplace.

"Ash?" he asked, placing his broom in the closet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Ashlie. Her voice was monotone.

"Did you talk to David?"

"Yep. Talked to him. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Harry said, sitting down next to her. "He's just mad."

"Where did he get this damn temper from?" asked Ashlie. "If I wasn't so sure he's yours, I would have sworn he was a Malfoy."

Harry laughed. "I should hope not."

Draco Malfoy had been one of the meanest kids in school while they were at Hogwarts. He always seemed to have it in for Harry and his friends.

"He clearly doesn't want me to be a part of his life," said Ashlie.

"Ashlie, this was kind of a big shock for him."

"I know. I just didn't expect him to hate me so much."

"I'll talk to him," said Harry. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"That might be a good idea," Ashlie said, standing. "'Night Harry."

"Good night."

Ashlie headed up the stairs with Harry close behind her. When they got to the top, they went their separate ways.

The first thing the next morning, Harry and Ashlie loaded up the car Ashlie had rented with all of the twins' school things.

"We have to go and pick up Mari and then we'll be off to King's Cross," said Harry. He looked at Ashlie. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course I do," said Ashlie, starting the car. "I've been driving since I was eighteen."

They got to the house Fred, George, and their families were sharing in no time flat. Mari came running out of the house with Faye and Gina behind her. Another set of redheaded twins, this time boys, followed them out.

"Those are Fred's twins," Harry told Ashlie. "Greg and Frank."

"Are they anything like Fred and George?"

"Would you think anything else of them?"

"I guess not." Ashlie smiled.

"Mama!" Mari ran up to the driver's side of the car to Ashlie's lowered window. "Can we all drive to the train station together?"

"There's no room, sweetie," said Ashlie.

"We'll make room," Harry said, pulling his wand out.

An enlargement charm later and Ashlie, Mari, Harry, David, and a whole bunch of Weasleys were on their way to King's Cross.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Ashlie asked Mari, as they pushed their carts towards Platform 9 ¾.

"I'm sure," said Mari. "You already asked me three times since I got into the car."

"I'm just making sure you're sure," Ashlie said. "But if you did forget anything, send us an owl and we'll send it to you."

"_We'll_ send it to you?" Mari asked, raising an eyebrow. "As in you and my dad?"

Mari still wasn't calling Harry just "Dad" yet. It was still "my dad." It was better than what David was calling Ashlie. Nothing. He barely acknowledged her presence.

"One of us will," said Ashlie. "If you forgot it in London your dad will send it to you. Otherwise I will."

"Okay, Mama," Mari said, smiling.

"Did your dad tell you how to get on the platform?" Mari shook her head. "You walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

"WHAT? You want me to walk through a wall?"

"Just trust me," said Ashlie. "Watch your dad."

Mari turned just in time to see Harry walk towards the wall and disappear.

"You'll go with me?" she asked.

"Of course." Ashlie placed her hands on the handle of the cart next to her daughter's. "Ready?"

Mari nodded and they started towards the wall. Just before they reached it, Mari stopped. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ashlie.

"I can't walk through walls," Mari said, "its not possible."

"How do you expect to go to Hogwarts when you can't even get on the platform?" David sniggered as he brushed past them and disappeared through the barrier.

"I really hate him, Mama," said Mari, staring at the space where David had disappeared.

"Just ignore him," Ashlie told her. "Come on. You have to get to the platform. Let's try again."

They backed up a little and started towards the barrier again. Ashlie saw Mari close her eyes tight as they approached closer and closer to the wall. A minute later, they were on Platform 9 ¾.

"I did it!" Mari grinned.

"Great job," said Harry, walking up to them. "Now let's get you on that train."

Mari and Ashlie looked at the large gleaming steam engine that loomed over them.

"Wow…" Mari said.

Ashlie remembered the first time she had seen the Hogwarts Express. It had seemed large and amazing then and after so many years, she got the same feeling again.

"Come on, Mari," Gina and Faye called, "Let's go find a compartment."

"Okay, coming," Mari called back. She turned towards her parents. "I'm going to go."

"Have fun," said Harry, tentatively giving her a hug, "Have a safe trip and a good school year."

"Thanks," Mari said, hugging him back. She then turned to her mother.

Ashlie felt tears well up in her eyes. This was her baby girl. And she was leaving her. She didn't think she'd have to go through this until Mari left for college. Ashlie threw her arms around Mari and held her close. "If you ever want to come home, just let me know," she whispered.

"I'll be fine, Mama," said Mari. "Don't worry."

After giving the girl a kiss on the cheek, Ashlie reluctantly let her go. She watched as Mari boarded the train with the Weasley girls and waved before disappearing into one of the compartments. David had already boarded after saying a quick goodbye to Ashlie and giving Harry a hug.

"She's going to be fine," Harry said, as Ashlie wiped tears from her eyes. "And she'll be back before you know it."

He reached over and gave Ashlie a hug. She turned and buried her face in his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of him. Then she pulled away and they watched the Hogwarts Express pull out of the station and grow smaller and smaller as it chugged away.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series.

AN: SORRY for this really short chapter. I caught my mom's cold and my nose is running like crazy and I can't think straight right now. I'll try to do better with the next chapters.

Chapter Ten

"Come on," Harry said, taking Ashlie's hand as they last of the Hogwarts Express disappeared. "Let's go home."

Ashlie looked around. There weren't many remaining Hogwarts parents lingering around. Most of them had disapparated. Others were heading back through the barrier.

"Okay," she said.

They walked back through the barrier and back to the car.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked, as they drove back to his house.

"What do you mean?" asked Ashlie.

"Are you…I mean, do you…."

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to stay with me here in London?" Harry asked.

"Harry…" Ashlie began.

"I know, you have your life back in the States. But you can have that kind of life here too."

They arrived home in no time at all. Harry and Ashlie entered the house, but before Ashlie could escape upstairs, Harry grabbed her arm and led her into the living room.

"Harry, let go," Ashlie said, attempting to shake his hand off her arm.

"Not until we talk about it," said Harry.

He gently forced Ashlie down onto the couch then sat down beside her.

"Why are you running again?" he asked.

"I'm not running," Ashlie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going back to the life I'm used to."

"And what if Mari needs something?" asked Harry. "Are you going to fly all the way back over here and somehow make your way to Hogwarts? If you're going to live a Muggle life, how are you going to get there?

"What are you saying?" Ashlie asked. "That I should live here? That I should just up and move from a life I've lived for eleven years just because my daughter is going to a magic school?"

She knew she was being cruel, especially to Mari, but at that point, she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Can't you be happy living here?"

"I've been out of the Wizarding world for so long," said Ashlie, "I don't think I could adjust to living here."

"_I also don't think I could adjust to living in the same house as you and having a platonic relationship. Living with you is just going to make me fall in love with you all over again._"

"There's no winning with you, is there?" Harry asked. "I thought that you would have changed since you left. But you haven't. You're still running away from everything. Afraid of facing your past. Afraid of taking risks that might pay off." He stood up angrily and looked down at Ashlie. "Maybe you should just go." Harry walked out of the room. Ashlie heard him retrieve his broom and leave the house.

Ashlie pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her. "You're right, Harry," she whispered. "I am running away. But I don't know how to stop."

When Harry returned that night, he found no trace that Ashlie had ever been in the house. All of her clothes and belongings were gone. There was a note sitting on the table that had "Harry" written on the front in flowing handwriting. He picked it up and unfolded the sheet of paper.

_Harry,_

_You're right. I am running away. But for reasons I just can't explain to you. Please understand that I'll do everything I can to make sure that Mari's happy, but I cannot live in the Wizarding world. It just wouldn't work. _

_Ashlie_

Harry threw the paper back onto the table. He had to find her somehow. He had to force her to tell him what was going on. Why she kept running away. He had to tell her that he still loved her despite everything.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series.

AN: I don't know if this chapter is going to make any sense to you. It sounded better in my brain before I wrote it down. I may have to revise and rewrite. But trust me, Ashlie won't be as selfish-sounding in the next few chapters.

Chapter Eleven

Ashlie looked around her living room and sighed. It had been three days since she had arrived back in the States. The house seemed so empty without Mari running all over the place. There weren't any books or magazines or clothes strewn all over the living room or any loud music blasting from upstairs.

Sitting down on the couch, Ashlie stared at the blazing fire in the fireplace. She screamed as all of a sudden, Harry's face appeared in the flames.

"Harry?" Ashlie asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hi," said Harry. "I was hoping this would work."  
"How did you…I thought you couldn't…What…"

"I owled Mari and she sent me your address. And I was hoping you'd have a fire going and that you'd be in here. Nice place, by the way."

"Thanks…I didn't know the Floo Network could go to Muggle homes."

"Well, yours isn't exactly a Muggle home, how is it?" asked Harry. "But it can. Didn't I tell you how the Weasleys came to pick me up once?"

"Oh yeah," Ashlie said, remembering.

"Mari told me to tell you she says hi."

"She knows that the neighbors will think something's strange if owls start showing up," smiled Ashlie. "I don't think there are any owls around here."

"Maybe we should teach her how to use the Floo Network on her own," Harry said, "Then she can talk to you like this."

"Maybe…" Ashlie looked at Harry. It felt strange to just be seeing his head. "So are you going to just keep talking to me like you're a floating head or are you going to transport your whole body here?"

"Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"Come on."

Harry's head disappeared and Ashlie thought he had decided not to talk to her. But a minute later, he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Instant connection from the Wizarding world to the Muggle world," he laughed.

"I guess that solves how I'm supposed to get to London quickly," said Ashlie.

"Yeah, but I don't think you can use the Floo Network to get completely into Hogwarts," Harry said, "I remember using it only to talk to people, not to transport myself."

He was silent. Ashlie knew he was thinking about his godfather, Sirius Black, which had died while they were in their fifth year.

"It's still faster than taking an airplane," Ashlie said.

"True."

She motioned for Harry to have a seat. "I've never had a wizard in this house before," she laughed.

"I've never been to a Muggle house since living with my aunt and uncle," said Harry.

"How are they, anyway?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to them since our final year at school."

"Oh."

"Ash," said Harry. "I want you to tell me what's going on. Why you keep running away."

"I told you," Ashlie said, "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Does it have something to do with Malfoy?"

"Draco?"

"It's Draco, isn't it? You never called him that while we were in school."

"Harry, shut up. It has nothing to do with Draco Malfoy."

"But you did have a relationship with him during our seventh year, didn't you?"

"Who told you that?"

"Who do you think? He was bragging about it all year."

"I didn't have a relationship with him. You were the only one I had a relationship with. Ever."

"Then what is it? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you!" Ashlie stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"If it a medical thing? Is something wrong with you?"

"No."

"Ashlie, just tell me."

"Harry, it's because of something that happened to my parents."

"What?" Harry looked at her. "What happened to your parents?"

Walking over to one of the arm chairs next to the couch, Ashlie curled into a ball. It took a moment for her to compose her thoughts before she looked at Harry. "My parents were a couple during their final year at Hogwarts. Then my mom got pregnant. Sound familiar?"

Wordlessly, Harry nodded.

"Well, they got married as soon as they left school. By the time I was five months old, my dad was threatening to leave. He didn't want to be trapped in a marriage he didn't want to be in. He wanted to be free to live his life. He wanted to do this other people his age were doing. My mom convinced him to stay, if not for their marriage, for me. She didn't want me growing up with only one parent."

"But you wanted Mari to?" Harry interrupted.

Ashlie continued as if she hadn't heard him. "I loved my parents, but they didn't love me. Well, not as "parents." My mom wanted to be more like a friend than a mom. And my dad, well, he wasn't around much. Sure, they put up a unified face when they dropped me off at the Hogwarts Express or we got in trouble and they had to show up at school, but otherwise, they lived separate lives. During the school year, my dad lived in an apartment with one of his friends. He only lived with my mom during Christmas break and the summer, when I was back. He didn't want me to think anything was up. But there was so much tension when I came home that I didn't want to be around them. Never had my life been me and my parents, living happily together. It had always been me, my mom trying to be my girlfriend and hang out with me, and my dad, out of the picture. Hogwarts my favorite place to be."

"But your parents always seemed so happy when they were around us."

"They didn't want you or the Weasleys or the Grangers to think they were anything but an ideal set of parents," said Ashlie, "So they pretended to like each other."

"How did they die?"

"You'll never guess," said Ashlie.

"I wouldn't," Harry said.

"A totally Muggle way of dying. They were hit by a drunk driver."

"A what?"

"A drunk driver. They were driving here to see Mari when someone who had been drinking too much ran into their car."

"They weren't able to get out of the way?"

"Chances are they were arguing and didn't see the other car until it was too late," said Ashlie.

"Why did you run?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to trap you into a marriage where you didn't want to be," said Ashlie. "It was totally for selfish reasons."

"But I asked you to marry me," Harry said, "That night at Hogwarts. The same night…"

"The same night you found out I was pregnant," said Ashlie. "I know. But I didn't know if you really meant it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my dad proposed to my mom before he found out she was pregnant. And then it all changed once I was born."

"So you thought that I'd be like your dad?"

"Harry, my parents were the only parents I was really around. Hermione's parents weren't around much, seeing as they're Muggles. And Ron's parents, well, I didn't get to know them as you and Hermione did. They say you learn by your surroundings. Well, that's what my surroundings were."

Her father's voice entered her mind. _The choices we make as children are not always the choices we'd make as adults_. The words he had spoken to her eleven years before now made sense. He wouldn't have decided to marry her mother if he had been an adult.

"I don't think my dad ever really loved my mom," said Ashlie. "I think they were just what Muggles call high school sweethearts."

"Ashlie," said Harry, "You based what our marriage could have been like on your parents' marriage. I'm not like your dad and I doubt you turned out like your mom did."

"I know. But I was afraid that it would happen."

"If you had just given us a chance, you would have seen that it wouldn't."

"I was also afraid of losing you."

"What do you mean?"

"I came so close to losing you that year. So close. I didn't want to take that chance again."

"I doubt under normal circumstances I would have almost died," said Harry. "But that's over now. It has been for eleven years. He's not coming back. You're not going to lose me."

Ashlie pondered that last sentence as Harry came over to her and put his arms around her.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series.

AN: There's a slight spoiler to HBP in this chapter, but I don't think you'd notice it. It's something that might have happened anyway. Anyway, please read&review. I know everyone's probably off reading HBP, but if you do read this, please review. I don't want to have to be like some authors and refuse to update unless I get a certain number of reviews. It does help to have them. Thanks!

Chapter Twelve

Ashlie felt Harry slide behind her on the chair. She leaned back into him. This wasn't right. He was supposed to agree with her and then leave her alone. He wasn't supposed to stick around.

"Harry, don't you understand? I can't do this. I can't be in a relationship." Ashlie felt tears running down her face.

"Yes, you can," said Harry, holding her close. "Trust me."

"Harry? Ashlie?" Ron's voice came through the fire. A minute later, his head popped through. Harry and Ashlie broke apart. "Oops." Ron said, grinning. "Am I interrupting something? Bad timing. Sorry."

"It's okay, Ron," said Ashlie, standing up. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Ron, "Hermione and I stopped by Harry's house and found the letter with your address on it from Mari. We figured he might have tried to find a way to see you. Looks like he made it."

"How did you get into my house?" Harry asked.

"Simple spell," said Ron. "One we used all the time at Hogwarts."

"_Alohamora_." Harry groaned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Why don't you come in, Ron," said Ashlie. "Get Hermione too."

Minutes later, Ron and Hermione were stepping out of the fireplace and into Ashlie's living room. She was grateful for the distraction. She didn't know what to think about what Harry was telling her.

"This is a beautiful house," Hermione said, looking around.

"Thanks," said Ashlie.

"We're sorry we interrupted whatever you were doing," Ron said, "We just thought we'd pop in."

"It's okay," said Harry. "We were just talking."

"It sure looked like more than just talking to me," Ron sniggered.

Ashlie went to conjure…er…grab them some drinks from the kitchen and then they relaxed around the room.

"So Ron," said Ashlie, "I didn't get to talk to you much when we went to dinner at your place, but Hermione said that you work for the Ministry of Magic. What department?"

"I work for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, just like my dad used to before his promotion," said Ron.

"Sounds like fun," Ashlie said. She turned to Hermione. "What department do you work in?"

"I work for the Office of House-Elf Relocation," Hermione said, "It's in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Before anyone could say anything more, the phone rang. Ashlie reached over and picked up the cordless phone with an apologetic look to her guests.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ashlie?" the voice of Callie, Ashlie's assistant manager at the bookstore, came over the line.

"Hi Callie, what's up?"

"I know you're still on vacation and everything," said Callie, "But there have been some strange requests for books recently."

"Like what?"

"Someone was asking about books about a place named Hogwarts. And books by someone named Gilderoy Lockhart."

"I'm sure it was just someone messing around with you," said Ashlie, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Callie said, "I just thought you should know. These people were a little strange. They were dressed funny."

"It's okay," said Ashlie. "You probably won't see them again."

After Ashlie hung up, she looked at the trio sitting in her living room.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Someone came into my bookstore and asked for books about Hogwarts," said Ashlie. "And for books by Gilderoy Lockhart."

Gilderoy Lockhart had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher their second year at Hogwarts. He had turned out to be a fame-hungry fake, putting memory charms on different witches and wizards and using their stories for his own in his best-selling books.

"But why would a Muggle be asking for those types of books?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," said Ashlie, "But I'm not convinced they were Muggles. Callie, my assistant manager, said they were dressed funny."

"Like in robes?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I didn't ask, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"What the hell are these wizards or witches thinking?" Ron asked, "Exposing themselves to Muggles like that?"

"I told her not to worry about it," said Ashlie. "Hopefully it was a one-time incident."

"What were you doing at my place anyway, Ron?" Harry wanted to know.

"Oh! We came by to tell you that Mum wants you to come for dinner tomorrow night. She thought you might be a little lonely without David around."

"Tell her I said thanks and I'd love to come," said Harry.

"How are you doing without Mari around?" Hermione asked Ashlie.

"It's only been three days," Ashlie said, "But it's quiet. Almost too quiet. I keep expecting her to come thundering down the stairs."

Hermione laughed. "You should come back to London. Then you and Harry can keep each other company."

Ashlie glanced at Harry. He was staring at her intensely, almost like he was waiting for her to say no.

"Maybe…." Ashlie said.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series.

AN: Wow! All these reviews came in last night. I'm sorry for threatening, but I got tired of not getting any feedback.

Here are some responses to reviews:

**Mione and Ron** - The spoilers aren't obvious ones. I doubt people who haven't read HBP would even know they're there. Even people who have read it probably wouldn't recognize them. In the next couple of chapters, they may become more obvious. I don't know yet.

**da baddest chic** - I finished HBP on Saturday night. Then I spent Sunday rewriting this chapter and the next. Cliffhangers aren't really my thing, but I'll try to see what I can come up with.

Thanks to all of my new reviewers as well as those who have been around since the start of the story!

Chapter Thirteen

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked anxiously, as he watched Ashlie pack up some of the things in her bedroom.

"Harry, if you keep asking me, I'm going to change my mind," Ashlie said, tossing a shirt into the open suitcase.

"I just can't believe this is happening."

After much thought, Ashlie decided to give a relationship with Harry a shot. She'd be moving in with him temporarily until she knew that Mari was happy and settled at Hogwarts and there weren't any problems. The temporary move would also give her a chance to give the Wizarding world another go without having to give up her house or her bookstore. Callie would be running the store while Ashlie was gone, but Ashlie planned to pop in once in a while to make sure things were okay. As far as the neighbors and anyone else knew, Ashlie would just be taking an extended vacation.

"Why don't I start taking some of your stuff to my place," Harry suggested.

"You go do that," said Ashlie. She was getting a little tired of him hovering over her.

Taking out his wand, Harry performed a locomotor spell and disappeared out the bedroom door with some boxes and suitcases in front of him. Ashlie shook her head and continued to pack. She had forgotten how magic was used for every little thing in the magical world.

Once everything was packed (much of Ashlie and Mari's belonging were staying at the house. Harry was going to be putting a protective spell on it to make sure that no one could break in.) Ashlie closed everything up and followed Harry to the fireplace.

"You go through," he said, "I'll extinguish the fire, place the spell, and then disapparate."

"Okay," said Ashlie. With one final look at her house, she threw some Floo powder into the fire, clearly stated her destination, and stepped into the flames. Minutes later, she was stepping into Harry's living room. Ron and Hermione were there waiting for her.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"He's coming," said Ashlie.

A minute later, there was a loud crack behind Ron and Harry appeared.

"I think a neighbor of yours might have seen me performing the spell," Harry said, "But by the time she looked back, I had already disapparated."

"Don't you have your invisibility cloak?" Ron asked him.

"It's not like I carry it with me everywhere I go," said Harry, "It's hidden in my room in my trunk. I didn't want David to find it."

"How is David anyway?" Ashlie asked.

"He seems to be adjusting to Hogwarts," said Harry. "I'm sure he'll find his way into trouble with the Weasleys."

Ron laughed. "Blame the Weasleys. Did you give him the Marauder's Map?"

"Of course not," said Harry. "Not for his first year. Maybe third or fourth."

"We don't want him sneaking out of the castle too early, do we?" Hermione asked.

"You have to admit, though, it's safer for them to sneak out of the castle now than it was when we were at Hogwarts," said Ron.

"True," Ashlie said, "And we did sneak out quite a bit."

They all had so many fond memories of Hogwarts. Of course, there were some not so nice memories too, and some downright horrible ones.

"Well, we'd better go," said Hermione. "We have to pick the kids up from the Burrow."

"Okay," Harry said, "We'll see you later."

They said their goodbyes and Ron and Hermione left.

"I still can't believe they're married," said Ashlie.

"I always knew it would happen." Harry looked smug.

"You did not."

"There was always a strange tension between them. Hermione always bossed Ron around more than she did me."

"That's true."

Harry stood so that he was right in front of Ashlie and looked down at her. "I have to know something," he said.

"What?"

"Will you freak out and run away if I kiss you?"

Ashlie smiled. Harry had asked the same thing the first time he had kissed her while they were at Hogwarts. "Maybe. Why don't you try and find out?"

Leaning down, Harry gently pressed his lips against hers. Ashlie sank against him and looped her arms around his neck. It just felt right, being with him. It all felt right.

"I'm glad you're here," whispered Harry, as they pulled apart.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Ashlie whispered back.

A fluttering sound broke the silence around them. Ashlie looked up and saw what she recognized as Mari's owl, Gandalf, flying around their heads. The owl landed on the back of the couch. Ashlie untied the rolled piece of parchment from his leg and he once again flew off.

"It's from Mari," she said, unrolling the parchment.

_Hi Mama! I know you're at Harry…I mean, Dad's house, so I decided to write to you there instead of trying to figure out how to send a letter to the States from here…especially to a Muggle mailbox. Things are going good here for now. Gina and Faye are two of my roommates and we were all sorted into Gryffindor! Professor McGonagall said that you, Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were all in Gryffindor too. She said that she remembers the four of you and that you were pretty good at Transfiguration. So far, the only class I seem to be doing okay in is Charms. Everything else is HARD! David's been ignoring me. No one knows that he's my brother and I'm okay with that. Someone did ask me why he and I look alike, though, but didn't stick around for an answer. Strange. Anyway, I should go. I have Potions homework that needs to be done. Love you! Mari_

"That girl really needs to learn how to write in paragraphs," Ashlie muttered, handing the letter to Harry.

"She called me Dad," he said, looking amazed.

Ashlie smiled. "I told her once that she couldn't keep calling you Harry forever. It wasn't respectful."

Harry laughed. "And McGonagall remembers us? Why wouldn't she? You were good at Transfiguration? I don't remember that."

"I was good at everything," said Ashlie, "Remember I got more OWLs than you did."

"I remember," Harry grumbled.

"It seems like it was so long ago that we were at Hogwarts," said Ashlie.

"I know. Remind me to send David an owl to stop ignoring his sister."

"Don't. He's probably still mad at me. Let them work it out."

"If you insist," said Harry. "Now…where were we before the owl came to interrupt us?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Ashlie close to him. She laughed as he leaned down and kissed her again.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter books, yadayadayada...

Big Note: For now I'll probably be only posting a couple of chapters. There's one more chapter after this one that's almost ready to post, but after that I won't be able to predict when the next chapter will be ready. Things are happening in my life and right now I don't know when I'll be able to devote time to this story. I'm really sorry and please don't delete me from your alerts. I will come back to the story once things settle down in my life.

Chapter Fourteen

"Are we bringing Mari and David home for Christmas?" Ashlie asked Harry, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Is it time to think about that already?"

"Mari sent an owl. They need to sign up if they're staying at school over the holidays."

It was the middle of November. Ashlie had settled into life in the Wizarding world with Harry. Mari had settled into life at Hogwarts.

"Do they want to come home?" Harry asked, putting down the book he had been reading.

"Mari doesn't know and David doesn't seem like he wants to," said Ashlie. "I think he doesn't want to come home because I'm here."

"That's not it," Harry said. "I'm sure it's not. He probably just likes it there."

"Maybe we should let them make their own decision about whether or not to stay. We used to stay at school over the holidays."

"I didn't really have anywhere to go," said Harry. "It's not like I was too interested in going back to my aunt and uncle's."

"That's true," Ashlie said. "And I was more interested in staying with you guys than going home."

"They might not want to come home. All of their friends might decide to stay too."

"Yeah."

After talking to Ron and Hermione, Ashlie and Harry decided to let David and Mari decide whether or not to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays.

"We might have the whole house to ourselves," Harry said, after they had sent the owl off to the kids.

"We always have the house to ourselves," laughed Ashlie.

"That's true." Harry leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"If Mari does decide to stay at school, it'll be the first Christmas we're not together." Ashlie felt her spirits drop.

"It'll be okay," said Harry.

"Maybe we can go visit them at school?"

"Maybe. We were always Professor McGonagall's favorite students."

Ashlie laughed. "Right. We used to always get into trouble, that's what."

"I'll write to her once we hear back from the kids."

"It might be nice to go back to Hogwarts," said Ashlie.

"I've thought about going back to visit," Harry said, "But there are so many bad memories floating there."

Ashlie thought about their last year at Hogwarts. "Yeah, but there are also good memories."

"You're right."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Ash," Harry said finally.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Ashlie turned to look at Harry.

"About us."

"Could you be more specific?" asked Ashlie.

"I want to make this permanent," Harry said. "I don't like thinking that this could be temporary."

"What do you want to do?"

"I think we should talk about maybe taking our relationship further."

"Further? Harry, we still haven't even gotten used to being a family yet. How are we supposed to take a relationship further?"

Before Harry could answer, a fluttering interrupted them. Ashlie recognized the owl in their window as one of the Hogwarts school owls. She retrieved the letter it had tied to it's leg.

"What is it?" Harry asked, coming up behind her.

"It's from Professor McGonagall," said Ashlie, scanning over the letter. "Turns out Mari and David have gotten detention."  
"What!"

"They were fighting."

"With who?"

"Each other."

"Why can't they find someone like a Malfoy to fight with?" Harry asked. "A nice Slytherin?"

"You don't want them fighting," said Ashlie. "At all."

"That's true," Harry asked, "But why do they have to fight with each other?"

"We need to have a talk with both of them," said Ashlie.

"We should let the teachers handle it."

"You're right. But I'm responsible for them fighting."

"They're siblings," said Harry. "It's what they do. Just ask Ron."

"Harry, they don't fight enough to get detention."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Professor McGonagall said that if it happens again, they're going to ask us to come in to discuss it."

"I haven't been called to the headmistresses' office since we were in school," said Harry.

"I don't think I've ever been called to the headmistresses' office," Ashlie said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't happen again."

"Meanwhile, I'll write another letter to Mari."

"I'll take David."

"Maybe we should just make them come back for the holidays," said Ashlie. "We can work all this out then."

"Let's just talk to them about it and hope it doesn't happen again."

"You just want to take the easy way out."

_I don't understand why Harry doesn't see that there's a big problem with Mari and David. If they can't get along at least at school, then why would he expect them to get along when they get home? We need to talk to them about this now. _Ashlie shook her head as she headed down the hall to the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you to everyone who commented and said that they wanted me to continue the story. It really means a lot to me. I've decided to scrap the chapters I've written to complete the story and rewrite to take the story in another direction. So half of this chapter is old and half is new. This direction may prove more interesting than the one I was planning to send the story in.

So what does everyone think of the new movie? Don't get me started with what I think. It'll be longer than this chapter is. LoL.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter books, yadayadayada...

Chapter Fifteen

Less than two weeks later, Harry and Ashlie received another owl from Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts.

"They got detention again," Ashlie said, handing Harry the letter.

"Again? I thought we talked to them about it."

"Well, we didn't exactly talk to them. We sent them owls telling them they shouldn't fight."

"Is McGonagall asking us to come up?"

"Yep." Ashlie sat down at the kitchen table. "She's like us there by the end of the week."

"Tomorrow?" asked Harry.

"Sure. We might as well get it over with."

The next morning, Ashlie and Harry headed off to Hogwarts. They were able to apparate just outside the school grounds and were let in by Mr. Filch, the caretaker.

"I can't believe he's still here," Harry whispered to Ashlie as they entered the castle.

"I don't think he'll ever leave," Ashlie whispered back.

Mr. Filch had been the caretaker of the castle while they were students at Hogwarts. He had always had it in for them, trying to catch them doing something that he could give them detention for.

Ashlie and Harry were met at the entrance to the headmistresses' office by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Peterson," she said as they approached.

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry.

Ashlie felt as if they were in trouble.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said, turning towards the entrance to the hidden staircase.

They followed her up the winding staircase into a large office. David and Mari were waiting for them.

"Mama!" Mari cried, jumping up. She ran towards her mother and threw her arms around her.

"Hi Baby," said Ashlie, hugging her daughter.

David just muttered a greeting as Mari gave Harry a hug.

"We have a problem here," Professor McGonagall said, sitting down. "Please have a seat."

They all sat down, David sitting as far as possible from them.

"Miss Peterson and Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "What seems to be the problem between the two of you?"

"I don't understand why he hates me so much," Mari said, "I never did anything to him."

"She's such a suck up," said David.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked him.

"The base of this is that you're angry with me," Ashlie said to David. "You're still angry with me. And you're taking it out on Mari, which isn't fair. Because of decisions I made in the past, you're making your sister out to be an evil person."

"She's not my sister," David said, standing up. "Maybe biologically, but she's a stranger to me."

"Have you tried to get to know her?" asked Harry. "Have you honestly made an effort?"

"He hasn't," Mari said. "I've tried to talk to him and he gets all defensive about everything. That's why we got into the fights. He was saying things about Mama and about how I should go back to the Muggle world."

Harry looked at his son. "Is that true?"

"Dad, you can't expect us to be best friends," said David.

"I don't. But I do expect you two to be civil to each other. And it sounds like you're having a problem doing that."

"I think it would be in the best interest of the two of you," said Professor McGonagall, "To go home for the holidays. You need to talk things over with your parents and you won't be able to do that here."

"But I wanted to stay here with Faye and Gina," Mari protested.

"Mari, she's right," said Ashlie. "We need to talk. All of us."

"Once we talk," Harry said, hoping to reach a compromise, "If you and David can get along for at least a week, then we'll consider bringing you back to school before the term starts."

"Really?" asked Mari.

"Yeah," Ashlie said, "But both of you have to make an honest effort to get along."

Ashlie knew that Mari had a bit of a habit to be a drama queen. She wasn't always as innocent as she made herself out to be. Ashlie knew that there was a good chance that Mari wasn't making as much of an effort as she wanted them to think she was.

"But do you think you can be civil to each other until the break?" Harry asked.

"Do we have a choice?" muttered David.

"Yeah, you do," Ashlie said. "You can either be civil to each other or you can forget about coming back early and you'll have to spend the entire vacation with us. At home. Grounded. Both of you."

"Mama, you can't do that!" Mari exclaimed.

"Yes, I can," said Ashlie, "This is ridiculous."

"No, what's ridiculous is that you expect us to be one big happy family," David said, jumping up.

"Mr. Potter, sit down," Professor McGonagall ordered.

David slouched back down into his chair.

"I think there is nothing more we can do at this point in time," said Professor McGonagall, standing up. "This conversation would be best continued at home. Miss Peterson, Mr. Potter, you may return to your dormitory."

Mari and David said a rushed goodbye to their parents and were both determined to be the first out the door.

"It's my fault," Ashlie said, as soon as they were gone. "I was the one who decided to leave and separate them."

"Who's to say that they wouldn't be this way even if you had stayed," Harry said, "You can't blame yourself."

"It seems to me that David is a young man with a lot of anger, frustration, and confusion," said Professor McGonagall. "He's a bright young man, but doesn't show it."

"The adjustment has been hard for him," Harry said, "I think I might have been too lenient on him before."

"And your Mari is a very sweet girl," Professor McGonagall continued. "Very enthusiastic about everything. But she's also a little overenthusiastic. I know she's young, but please speak to her about settling down as far as her studies go."

"She's always been able to pretty much skate by in school," said Ashlie. "I don't think she's comprehending that this is a different type of education than she's always gotten."

"Other than that, from what I've seen, both children are well-liked by their peers and teachers. They actually remind me of the two of you when you were students here."

"That's a little scary," said Harry.

"I think they just needed a little more time to adjust to knowing that they're siblings before being tossed into another unfamiliar situation," Ashlie said. "We'll make sure that the fighting between them stops."

"Arguing between siblings is normal," said Professor McGonagall, "But not when it disturbs the education of other students."

"We understand," Ashlie told her. "Thank you for bringing it to our attention."

"You're quite welcome," said Professor McGonalgall. "Will the two of you be spending the night?"

"No, thank you," Harry said. "But we were wondering if it would be all right for us to visit the grounds a little."

"That's fine," said Professor said. "Take all the time you need."

"My dear Minerva," a voice broke in. "I was hoping to get a few words with Mr. Potter and Ms. Peterson."

They all looked up and saw the late Professor Albus Dumbledore, who had been the headmaster of Hogwarts for the majority of the seven years they had been students there, speaking to them from his portrait on the wall of former headmasters.

"Hello Professor," Harry said.

"I'll leave you alone," said Professor McGonagall. She swept out of the room.

"Harry, Ashlie," Professor Dumbledore said, "I'm going to get straight to the point. I have reason to believe that your son David is getting into some dangerous dark magic."

"Our David?" Ashlie asked, "I beg your pardon, sir, but you must be mistaken."

"I may be," said Professor Dumbledore. "But please be careful. We have found that there is a group of men who believe that Lord Voldemort's work is not complete and I'm sure that they would do anything to get Harry Potter's son on their side. They can be very persuasive. Please talk to your son about this as soon as you can."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. "We'll be sure to look into it."

The older man looked down at Harry. "You've grown into a fine young man," he sighed. "I'm very proud of everything you've accomplished."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"And you, young lady," Professor Dumbledore looked at Ashlie. "I do hope you find your place in the wizarding world and can be happy here. You're a very special young woman and I believe there is a lot you can contribute to the world."

"Thank you, sir," Ashlie said, looking down.

Minutes later, Ashlie and Harry were walking out of the castle and onto the familiar grounds.

"Shall we look around a bit before heading home?" Harry asked.

"Sure," said Ashlie. "I haven't been here since we left."

The two didn't notice someone watching them from the shadows of the castle.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Standard stuff, I own none of the characters except for the ones that don't appear in the books, lalalala...

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Between finals and packing to come home for Christmas and all that stuff, I didn't have time to do much writing. But I thought I'd at least finish this chapter to tide you over until after the New Year. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Happy Holidays!

Chapter Sixteen

From the moment Mari and David stepped into the house on the first day of their holiday, they were at each other's throats.

"That's it," said Ashlie, pointing to the chairs in the living room. "Sit."

Glaring at each other, Mari and David collapsed onto chairs on opposite sides of the living room, just as Ashlie knew they would.

"It's time for that family talk Professor McGonagall suggested," Harry said, taking a seat next to Ashlie.

"Your father and I have discussed it and have decided that if the two of you can't get along at least with minimum civility, then Mari and I will return to the Muggle world after the holidays."

"What?" Mari exclaimed, jumping up. "You can't do that!"

David looked ready to start dancing and cheering.

"But first," Harry said, "We're going to have this discussion. And if you don't participate honestly and completely, we're going to lock the two of you up in a room and let you kill each other if that's what it comes down to."

Ashlie bit her lip to keep from laughing. "He's right," she said, "It's ridiculous how much the two of you have been arguing. This is going to stop now."

"Mama, you can't really be serious about us going back to the Muggle world," said Mari.

"I am," Ashlie told her. "But we did come up with a second solution too. I take David back to the Muggle world and leave you here with your dad."

"There's no way I'm going to the Muggle world," burst David. "There's no way you can make me do that."

"Oh, I can," Ashlie said, staring at him, "And I will."

"Dad!" David looked at his father for help.

"She's right," said Harry. "You might have more respect for your sister and your mother if you spent some time in the Muggle world."

"This sucks." David slouched back in his chair.

"It won't come to that if you just cooperate," Harry said.

"Do you want to get this over with now or do you want to prolong the inevitable?" Ashlie asked Mari and David.

"Let's just get this stupid thing over with," David muttered.

"All we want is to find out why the two of you are always fighting," said Harry. "This isn't some sort of sibling rivalry thing. You fight way too much for it to be that. When you get detention for fighting in school…with each other none the less, it's something more than sibling rivalry."

"You know what it is Dad?" David asked. "I just want her to stay the hell out of my life. I never asked for a sibling. I was completely fine being an only child. And quit treating me like some kid. I'm not a kid."

"Well too bad," said Ashlie. "Deal with it. You don't like having a sister, tough. You want to be treated like an adult? Well, all I can see from where I'm sitting is a spoiled rotten little boy. If you want to be treated like an adult, you have to act like one."

"My friends were right," David snarled. "You Muggles are all the same. Maybe all Muggles and MudBloods should have been taken care of years ago."

"Then you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Ashlie asked, standing up. "And don't ever use the term MudBlood in this house again."

"What are you going to do about it?" David asked.

Ashlie grabbed David by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen. There was a broom cupboard in the corner. Yanking the door open, she pushed him into the cupboard.

"This is what my parents used to do to me when I talked back to them," she said, closing the door. Using her wand, Ashlie locked the cupboard door. "You're going to stay in there until you learn how to talk to adults."

"How the hell am I supposed to breathe in here?" David asked, pounding on the door.

Ashlie created a small ventilation grate in the door. It was large enough to see his head through, but too small for him to climb out of.

"Is it illegal to use transfiguration on your own child?" Ashlie muttered as she went back into the living room.

"Thinking about the Malfoy the ferret incident, huh?" Harry, who had followed her into the kitchen, asked.

"Oh yeah." Ashlie gave a short laugh thinking about how a professor they had during their fourth year at Hogwarts transfigured a student into a ferret.

"Go Mama!" Mari cheered as Ashlie and Harry walked back into the living room.

"I'm not done talking to you young lady," said Ashlie, motioning for Mari to sit back down.

"But Mama, it's not my fault we got detention," Mari said.

"Mari, I thought I taught you not to lie," said Ashlie.

"Okay, so maybe it's a little my fault. But not entirely."

"Mari. Why do you feel like you always have to fight with David?" Ashlie looked at her daughter.

"He's a jerk," said Mari. "He's always making comments about how stupid Muggles are and how we don't belong in the Wizarding world."

"Have you ever thought about ignoring him?" Harry asked.

"I've tried, Dad," Mari said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But he just keeps saying all of it. And his stupid friends at school have started saying it too."

"Put the tears away," said Ashlie, knowing that their daughter was a drama queen. "It's not going to work."

"I just wish he would just leave me alone," Mari said, "I wish he wasn't my brother."

"Are you sure you don't do anything to him?" asked Harry.

"I've never done anything to him," Mari said, "He just picks on me."

Ashlie looked at Mari. The girl looked away from her mother. "Okay, maybe I haven't been the nicest person to him. But he started it."

"It doesn't matter who started it," said Ashlie. "Someone has to be the bigger person and end it."

"Fine," Mari said. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah. Go." Ashlie said. "Whatever you want."

Mari jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"I give up," said Ashlie, looking at Harry. "This is impossible."

"Maybe you should take David back to the Muggle world for a week," Harry said. "It would do him some good to learn how things work without magic."

"Right, and give him even more reason to hate me," said Ashlie.

"Unless I take him back to the Muggle world," Harry said. "Either way, he has to go. And we need to talk to him about those new friends he has."

"Are you sure that what Professor Dumbledore said was right?" Ashlie asked. "Do you really think that David would get mixed up in something like that?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "But it's better to talk to him about it now."

"How about you talk to him about it?"

"You're coming too," Harry said.

Reluctantly, Ashlie followed him back into the kitchen. David was still trying to get out of the broom cupboard.

"I suggest you stop that before you hurt yourself," said Ashlie. "You're not going to hurt the door any. I've bewitched it."

David ignored her and kept ramming against the door.

"So it looks like you're going to the Muggle world," said Harry. "You have no choice."

"I'm not going anywhere with her," David said, glaring at Ashlie.

"She's not going," Harry said, "You and I are going for a week. There's some things we need to talk about and I think you need a good lesson in what the Muggle world is like."

"Why not send her and her precious little girl back?" David asked. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because Ashlie's right," said Harry. "You've grown up to be spoiled and a rotten kid. I certainly haven't taught you to be like that so I don't know where you got it from or what's gotten into you."

"Nothing's gotten into me," David said. "I just have different interests now, that's all."

"Well, whether you want to go or not, we're going to the Muggle world," said Harry. "Tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to leave me in here until then?" David asked, shooting Harry a dirty look.

"Considering it," said Harry. "Seriously considering it."

The next morning, Harry and David set off for the Muggle world. Ashlie made sure that David's wand was left behind and that there was no trace of him even being from the Wizarding world. They didn't want to take any chances that he might cause something to happen.

"I had your house connected by Floo again," Harry told Ashlie. "I didn't tell David. I'm having the connection watched anyway. Ron pulled some strings for me. He's going to let you know if there's any suspicious activity reported. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Who he's friends with now and what they're up to."

"Okay," said Ashlie. "Make sure you keep me updated."

"I will."

Harry and David disapparated.

"It's so much nicer without David here," Mari commented.

"Watch it," warned Ashlie. "I could decide to lock you in the broom cupboard until they get back."


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters that appear in the books. (Does that sum it up enough?)

AN: Thank you for helping me reach over 100 reviews for this story! Because of that, I decided to post this chapter BEFORE the New Year. Things are getting a little more interesting now.

Anyway, thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews. (And please continue to leave them!) I love all of you! Hope you have a spectacular New Year!

Chapter Seventeen

_The Wizarding World_

"Mari, pick your books up," Ashlie said, walking through the living room with the vacuum cleaner.

"Okay Mama," said Mari, reaching for her wand on the table.

"Excuse me, young lady." Ashlie snatched it out of her reach. "How soon we forget that underage witches are not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Damn it!"

"What did you just say?"

"Sorry," Mari apologized. "I forgot. And it slipped."

"Well, it better not slip again," said Ashlie. "Now put your books away and put your wand in your trunk. I don't want to see it out again."

"Yes Mama." Mari gathered up her things and headed upstairs.

Harry and David had only been gone two days and it seemed like forever to Ashlie. She had never been in the Wizarding world for that long on her own before, aside from the time she was in school. Sure, magic made things easier, but she missed being in the Muggle world where she knew how things worked.

"Maybe I should have taken David and left Harry here," Ashlie muttered.

She leaned over the vacuum cleaner and looked for the "On" button. There were no buttons anywhere on the thing. There was no cord either. After what seemed like hours, Ashlie finally gave up looking for a way to turn it on. Then she realized that it probably didn't work like the vacuum cleaners she was used to. Picking up her wand, she pointed it towards the machine. Moments later, it seemed to come alive and zoomed around the room, Ashlie rushing after it to make sure it didn't run into anything. Within minutes, the living room was clean.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," Ashlie said, putting the vacuum back into the closet. She went around the room, picking up books and clothing that had been left in there. Some were Mari's, most were Harry and David's. After depositing the items into the respective rooms, Ashlie went into the kitchen.

"Mama?" Mari asked, walking into the kitchen a short while later.

"Yeah baby?" asked Ashlie.

"Do you think you'd want to move back to the Muggle world?"

"Why? Do you want to go back?"

"No, I'm just asking. I mean, would you really leave Dad and go back?"

"Mari, it's complicated. I'm so used to doing things the Muggle way that doing it the magical way is going to take some getting used to. But there are some things that are definitely better without magic."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ask me again in ten years."

Mari looked at her mother strangely. "I'm going to go send an owl to Faye and Gina. Is there any way I can go back to school early?"

"It all depends on how both your attitude and your brother's attitudes have changed when they get back," said Ashlie. "I'm not going to give you an answer about that."

Sighing loudly, Mari left the kitchen. Ashlie hoped things were going well for Harry and David in the Muggle world. She knew Harry hadn't had to live there in years…since he left his aunt and uncle's house.

_The Muggle World_

"Dad, this bites. I want to go home." David slammed the door shut and glared at his father.

"No." Harry said simply. He turned and went back to the show he was watching on television.

"Why not?"

"You still haven't told me who the new friends I've been hearing about from your professors are," said Harry. "And it's only been two days. You need to give it a chance."

"I don't have any new friends," said David. "I have the same ones as before."

"Well, then maybe we should have Greg and Frank come and spend the night when we get home," Harry suggested.

"No! I mean…they stayed at school for the holiday."

"I'm sure Fred won't mind if they spend one night away from school," said Harry, "It is their holiday too."

"We…don't see each other much," David said. "We're not really friends anymore."

"And why not?"

"I don't know. We don't like the same things anymore. I don't want to talk about this."

"Could it be that you have new friends?"

"Maybe."

"David, I want to know who these new friends are. Professor Dumbledore warned us that they could be dangerous."

"Professor Dumbledore? The one that died while you were in school at Hogwarts? Like he would know anything about what's going on right now."

"And what is going on right now?" Harry turned the TV off and looked at his son.

"Nothing. You wouldn't be interested."

"Try me," said Harry.

"It's none of your business," David said. "Look. If I promise to tolerate that little brat, can we go home?"

"She's not a brat, she's your sister. And no, we can't go home until the end of the week."

"Dad, we haven't left the house since we got here. What do you expect me to do?"

"Think about your attitude," Harry said. "Go out into the backyard. Get some fresh air."

"And do what? I'm not allowed to fly on a broom here. I can't even send owls to my friends."

"Definitely no owls," said Harry. "Not until you tell me who you're sending them to."

"I told you, Dad. It's none of your business."

"Then you're not sending them."

"I hate this place."

"You hated being home too. Deal with it."

"I'd rather be back at school than here."

"David, there are worse things than being here in the Muggle world. Trust me. You needed to see life without magic."

Without another word, David stomped out of the room. Harry sighed and turned back to the TV. This was not going to be an easy week.

_The Wizarding World_

Ashlie pushed open the door to David's room. She knew it was an invasion of privacy, but she and Harry had agreed that they needed to get to the bottom of his bad attitude.

"Mama?" Mari's voice called from down the hall.

"Damn," Ashlie thought, stepping back into the hallway and closing the door.

Mari stuck her head out of her room. "Would we be able to go back to the Muggle world?"

"You want to go back?"

"I want to get something from my room at home," said Mari. "But only if it's not too much trouble."

"We can go back for a little while," Ashlie said, "But only for a couple of hours. Your dad and David are supposed to be on their own there, just like we're supposed to be on our own here."

"You want to check on the store, don't you?"

Ashlie knew Mari was right. She needed to check on the store. She had never been away for so long before.

"How about we go tomorrow? Is that okay? I'll somehow let your dad know we're going to be coming."

"Can't you send him an owl?"

"That would be the easy way, but he's not supposed to use magic at all, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll figure something out," said Ashlie. "Don't worry."

"Okay."

Mari disappeared back into her room. Ashlie looked at David's door once again. She pushed it open and slipped inside. The room was a mess. But she wasn't surprised. Her room at home had always been a mess when she wasn't at school. There were rolls of parchment all over the place. The posters of various rock bands stared back at her and followed her with their crazed gazes. A few of them even flipped her off.

"No wonder this kid has an attitude," Ashlie muttered. "Look at what kind of music he listens to."

On the desk, there was a large book. It looked old. Knowing that she shouldn't, Ashlie opened the front cover. A familiar face from the past looked up at her from the page. Reading what was written on the page, Ashlie knew that this book would definitely give her more information as to what David was up to. As she flipped through the pages, she grew more and more shocked and worried about what she had found.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the HP books, yadayadayada...

AN: Happy New Year! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. This chapter was supposed to have been posted before the end of 2005, but for some reason, it was telling me it was too big to upload. Strange. But I finally got it uploaded. I'll try to get another chapter written soon, before school starts again next week. fun.

Chapter Eighteen

The next morning, Ashlie and Mari used the Floo network to travel back to the Muggle world and their house. Harry was waiting for them in the living room.

"Did you find anything out?" Ashlie asked, as Mari ran up the stairs towards her room.

"Only that he and Fred's boys aren't friends anymore," said Harry. "He wouldn't tell me why, only that they don't talk much."

"I know I shouldn't have done it…wait. Where is David?"

"He locked himself in his room," Harry said. "He's mad at me."

"Not surprised. Okay, so I know I shouldn't have done it, but I went into his room yesterday."

"Did you find anything?"

"Are you sure he can't hear us?"

"Do you have your wand?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Lock the door to his room and Mari's. That'll give us a little time."

Ashlie locked the doors and also put a spell around the room to prevent anyone from listening in. They'd know right away if anyone was near the room.

"So what did you find?" Harry wanted to know.

"There was this book on his desk," said Ashlie. "It was an old book. Not incredibly old, but it wasn't new. It was probably around the same age as us…"

"Ash," Harry interrupted. "Moving on?"

"Sorry. Anyway, I opened the book and there was a picture of you in it."

"What?"

"I don't remember exactly what it said on the page, but it looked like some sort of scrapbook documenting Voldemort's attempt at power."

"Why would David have something like that?"

"I don't know, Harry. But there was a note written inside the book, near the back."

"What did it say?"

"It said…"Ashlie tried to remember what it said. "Lord Voldemort will never be gone as long as his work remains unfinished. We must complete what our master started."

Harry stared at her.

"Or something like that," said Ashlie. "I'm horrible at remembering things like that, you know that."

"You don't think David's planning to…"

"No," Ashlie said, "I hope not anyway. We should talk to Professor Dumbledore about this."

"How do we get away from the kids?"

"I don't know. We could maybe ask Hermione and Ron to watch them."

"But then we'd have to explain why."

"Should we just send them back to school early and then sneak there after them?"

"We just might have to."

"Are you serious?" asked Harry. "I was kidding."

"It might be the only way we can get to the school without the kids asking questions," Ashlie said.

"Wait," said Harry. "Dumbledore can move between his own portraits, right?"

"If I remember correctly, then yes," Ashlie said.

"Then we just have to find another portrait." Harry looked thoughtful. "Do you know anywhere where there's one?"

"No," said Ashlie. "Do you?"

"I think there was one…no, that was someone else. The only place I can think of is maybe the Ministry of Magic. Would they have one of him there?"

"After all the problems some of the previous Ministers of Magic had with him?" asked Ashlie. "Highly doubtful."

"When you get back to the Wizarding world," Harry said, "Send a letter to Professor McGonagall. Ask her if she knows where there'd be a portrait we can speak to Professor Dumbledore in."

"Why can't you do that from here?"

"I told David he's not allowed to send owls to his "friends" so I don't think I should be sending any out either."

"Good idea," Ashlie said. "I'll do it when we get back tonight."

"And now I think we should let the kids out of their rooms," said Harry.

Ashlie removed the spells around the bedrooms and the living room. Minutes later, Mari and David came running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Mari asked. "I couldn't open the door to my room."

"Your father and I had to discuss something," said Ashlie. "We had to make sure we were alone."

"You used magic?" David asked Harry, giving him another of his newly signature glares.

"No," said Harry. "Your mother did."

"Are you ready to go?" Ashlie asked Mari.

"Don't you want to check on the bookstore?" Mari asked.

"We'll swing by there really quick and then we'll head back," said Ashlie, picking up her jacket.

"Okay," Mari said. "Can I go and visit some friends first?"

"Not this time." Ashlie pulled the front door open. "You might be too tempted to tell them where you've been."

Mari pouted for a moment. Then she walked out the door with a wave to her father. Ashlie said goodbye to Harry and David and she and Mari headed down the driveway.

"You're back!" Callie exclaimed, seeing Ashlie and Mari walk through the front door of the bookstore.

"Only to check up on things," said Ashlie. "How are things going?"

"Strange," Callie said. "Have you ever heard of a Ministry of Magic?"

"Why?" Ashlie asked.

"Well, remember how I called you and told you that there were some strange requests for books?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, those people keep coming in, about every couple of weeks or so. They always ask for books on strange subjects. And this last time they said something about the Ministry of Magic not wanting us to know about them."

"Cal," Ashlie said, "Can you tell me what these people looked like?"

"They were dressed funny. Like wearing robes and stuff."

"Were they guys? Girls?"

"Definitely male. But completely strange."

"Well, have them…leave a special order form the next time they come in," said Ashlie. "I'll try to be back sometime next month."

"I don't want to bother you on your vacation," Callie said.

"You're not," said Ashlie. "Don't worry."

After going over some other things with Callie, Ashlie found Mari in her favorite area of the store and they headed out.

"Is everything okay, Mama?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Ashlie. "Just some strange customers."

The last thing she needed was Mari asking more questions.

"Are we going back to the house?"

"Did you need to go back?"

"I forgot to give David a letter that Greg and Frank sent him through Gina and Faye."

"You brought it with you?"

"Yeah. They said that Dad and David weren't accepting any owls so they were worried."

"Then we'll go back to the house."

Ashlie was glad that there was that small attempt to reach out coming from Mari's side.

"What are you doing back?" Harry asked, as Ashlie and Mari walked into the house.

"Mari forgot to give David something," said Ashlie, as Mari headed up the stairs.

As soon as the girl was gone, Ashlie once again put the spell around the living room, sealing them off.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"There have been more strange requests at the bookstore," Ashlie said. "Callie, my assistant manager, said that they were wearing robes."

"Wizards?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. And they mentioned the Ministry of Magic."

"How often have they been to the store?"

"She said every other week or so."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I told Callie to have them fill out a special order form," said Ashlie. "I'll come back next month to see if they've been in."

"Do you think this has anything to do with…"

"It might. I can't guarantee anything. It might just be a bunch of kids goofing around."

"But could they be Muggles?"

"How many Muggles do you know that know about the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, Gilderoy Lockhart, and that wizards wear robes?"

"The only Muggles I know that have ever heard of the Wizarding world are my relatives," said Harry.

"Let's just hope it's your cousin and no one else," Ashlie said.


	20. Chapter 19

AN: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books.

AN#2: Here's the long-awaited Chapter 19. This is a combination of the two different versions I wrote. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up sometime within the next week or so. I'd really like input on where you'd like to see the story go, so please e-mail me at jeni.loves. if you have any ideas. Thanks! And thanks for being so patient!

Chapter Nineteen

"Mama?" Mari asked, when she and Ashlie had returned to the Wizarding World, "Is something going on? You and Dad are acting strange."

"Nothing's wrong," Ashlie replied. "We're just looking into something."

"Is it about David?" asked Mari.

"Why would it be about David?" Ashlie eyed her daughter.

"Well…Greg and Frank…" Mari trailed off.

"What about Greg and Frank?"

Mari looked down like she was avoiding Ashlie's eye contact. "I told them I wouldn't say."

"Mari," said Ashlie. "If there's something going on with your brother, you need to tell me. Is he in trouble?"

"I don't know. Frank and Greg…they said that they overheard David talking to these guys…"

"What guys?" Getting information out of Mari was like getting an infant to recite the alphabet.

"I don't know who they are. They're not nice, though. I think they're Slytherins. They're older than us."

"Slytherins? What were they saying?"

"Mama, I don't know. I heard this from Frank and Greg."

"Mari…"

"They told me that they overheard them telling David that their father held a lot of power with the Dark Lord. David said that he'd help them do something. Greg said that he didn't like the sound of the conversation."

"The Dark Lord? You're joking, right?"

"No, Mama. That's what I heard from the twins."

"Okay, okay." Ashlie ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed. "I need to go do something. How would you like me to find out if you could go back to school early?"

"Does that mean I won't have to spend Christmas here with you, Dad, and the idiot you call my brother?"

"Don't sound so excited about it."

Mari jumped up and down as Ashlie pulled a book off the bookshelf. "It's not that I don't want to spend Christmas with you, Mama," she said, "But Faye and Gina are back at school and I want to spend more time with them."

"It's not like you never see them," said Ashlie, "But I'll talk to your father about it. And…you have to promise to try harder to get along with David."

Making a face that conveyed that she's rather do anything but be nice to David, Mari agreed. Minutes later, she was running up to her room to send an owl to her friends.

As soon as Mari was gone from the room, Ashlie locked her door and apparated back to the Muggle World.

"You left Mari back home?" Harry asked, seeing Ashlie appear in the living room.

"I locked her in her room and put a spell on the house so she can't leave."

"David's in his room," said Harry.

Ashlie locked the teenager in his room. "Mari told me that David's been talking to Slytherin boys who have fathers that held a lot of power with Voldemort before the end."

"How did she hear that?" Harry asked.

"Frank and Greg overheard the conversation," said Ashlie. "We need to figure out what's going on before something more happens."

"Okay," Harry said. "What do you think we should do?"

"Send the kids back to school early and let Professor McGonagall know what's going on."

"First part I agree with. Second part, I'm not so sure about."

"Let's just send them back and worry about what to do later."

"Good idea."

"I'm just making sure, but David does know what happened regarding Voldemort, right?" Ashlie looked at Harry.

"He grew up in the Wizarding World," Harry said, "Of course he does. Does Mari? And why are you asking?"

"I'm just making sure," Ashlie repeated. "Mari knows the basics. There are too many disturbing things that I don't want her to hear."

Harry thought about all the people who had died because of Voldemort, including his parents and Godfather. And Professor Dumbledore. "You're right," he said. "She doesn't need to know all of that."

"Harry, what if Voldemort somehow…"

"There's no way he can be back," Harry said emphatically. "We both know he's gone for good. You saw what happened that night."

"I know, I know," said Ashlie. "I'm just hoping it's only some kids that don't know what they're doing or what they're getting into and not anything serious."

"Me too," Harry said, pulling Ashlie close. "Me too."

By the end of the day, they had seen the kids off back to Hogwarts.

"Should we tell Ron and Hermione?" Ashlie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Do we need to worry them?" asked Harry.

"I think we need to at least let them know what we think might be going on," Ashlie said. "Maybe there's something their kids have told them that we don't know about."

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll send them an owl."

"Thanks." Ashlie smiled at him.

Harry went off to send the owl and Ashlie reached into her pocket. Harry didn't know, but she had brought her cell phone back to the Wizarding World with her. She hoped that it would work despite her being in a different world. Looking around, Ashlie opened the phone and turned it on. The small screen lit up and a minute later the signal level went up to maximum. Ashlie breathed a sigh of relief. She dialed the number to the bookstore, crossing her fingers as she pressed Send.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "official" Harry Potter characters. Just the made up ones. **

**AN: And I'm back! The long-awaited continuation of the story is being written as we speak. Now that I know what happens in the books, I can write my story. I'll write a warning on the top of the next few chapters just in case anyone hasn't read Deathly Hallows yet and doesn't want to be spoiled, but I don't think I'll be using too many spoilers from that. **

Chapter Twenty

"Curl Up With A Book. This is Callie, how may I help you?"

Ashlie let out a sigh of relief. "Hi Cal, it's Ashlie."

"Ashlie! How's the vacation going?"

"It's been…interesting," said Ashlie. "How are things going at the store?"

There was silence. Ashlie wondered if the call had been lost.

"Things are getting strange," Callie finally said. "Those strange people were back again. They were asking about someone named Harry Potter and if we had any books about his battle with someone named the Dark Lord."

"Were you able to get any information on who they are?" Ashlie asked.

"They didn't leave their names or anything," said Callie. "But this is starting to creep me out."

"Do me a favor. The next time they come in, tell them you have to call the store owner, call me, and I'll come in."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked. "I don't want to bother you during your vacation, but…when are you coming back to work?"

"Don't worry about it," said Ashlie. She could hear Harry's footsteps coming down the hallway. "I have to go. But call me when they come back."

"Okay," Callie said. "Thanks."

Ashlie hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket just as Harry walked into the room.

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked.

"Just myself," said Ashlie. "Trying to work it all out in my head."

"Okay." Harry smiled and sat down on the couch.

_He gave in way too quickly, _Ashlie thought. _He's up to something._

Ashlie sat down next to Harry.

"So…," he said. "How are things in the Muggle World? Anything new?"

"What?"

"I heard you talking to someone," said Harry. "And it didn't sound like you were talking to yourself. And I know that you aren't talking to someone in the fireplace. So how did

you contact the Muggle World?"

"This." Ashlie pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I brought it over. I didn't know if it was going to work."

"I had a feeling it was something like that," Harry said, shaking his head. Ashlie thought he was mad, but he was actually smiling.

They sat together in silence. Ashlie wrestled with how she was going to tell Harry that she thought there was something dangerous brewing and that it was starting in the Muggle World.

"Harry," she said finally, shifting to look at him.

"Hmmm?"

"I think something's going on," Ashlie said quickly. "I mean, people have been going into the store asking if there are any books about you and Voldemort. My workers are getting freaked out because they've never seen or even heard about anyone in the Wizarding World and now there are these people wearing robes coming in and asking all sorts of questions about books on subjects they've never heard of."

"Voldemort's gone," said Harry. "And he's not coming back. It's probably just some teenagers pulling pranks."

"I think it's something more than that," Ashlie said. "And I hate to think that David might be involved in it somehow."

"We don't have any proof that David might be involved in any way," Harry said, "I mean, just because he had that book…"

"The book!" Ashlie jumped up, not caring that she had interrupted him. "I wonder if it's still in his room."

"Where are you going?" Harry called, as Ashlie ran out of the room. He got up and followed her.

"If we could just find out who created the book," said Ashlie, walking into David's room, "Then maybe we could find a link to who's been going to my store all the time."

"How are we going to do that?"

Ashlie stopped at the desk, where the book still sat, in the same place she had found it before. "I remember learning this spell in school..."

"I don't remember learning one like that!"

"Like you would even remember," laughed Ashlie. "How much did you even pay attention?"

"I paid attention," Harry muttered. "Sometimes."

Ashlie pulled her wand out of her pocket. The tip hovered just above the book. "Wait…" Lowering the wand, Ashlie tilted her head.

"What? What's wrong? Can't you remember it?"

"No, it's not that," said Ashlie. "What if…"

She raised her wand again and waved it gently. A few green sparks shot from the end.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to make sure that there weren't any enchantments on the book," Ashlie said. "Ones that would make it known to the person who created the book that someone was trying to do this…" She waved her wand again and suddenly there were two books on the desk.

"You made a copy of it?"

"We're taking that one to show Professor Dumbledore," said Ashlie. "And then…" A minute later, the original copy of the book flew open as if a gust of wind had hit it. The pages flipped until they came to a stop and the name "David Potter" was scrawled across the pages in red glowing letters.

"David made the book?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Apparently," said Ashlie. "And he wasn't smart enough to do it the Muggle way either."

"Well I guess he didn't think you'd be able to find out he made it," Harry said. He shook his head as if to clear it. "Wait. Why would David make this book?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with those boys he's hanging out with."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a ringing phone. Ashlie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ashlie?" came Callie's frantic voice came over the line. "Those people are back. They won't leave their names or anything and they're scaring the customers."

"I'll be right there," Ashlie said. "Don't worry. Just try to keep them in the store until I get there." She hung up the phone and looked at Harry.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The wizards are back at my store. Callie's frantic because they're scaring the customers. I have to go see if I can find out what's going on."

"Go," said Harry. "Are you going to Disapparate?"

But before he could get an answer, there was a loud _crack_ and Ashlie disappeared.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "official" Harry Potter characters. **

**AN: None at this time. No obvious spoilers in this chapter. **

Chapter Twenty One

Ashlie had apparated into an alley behind the bookstore. She went through the back door and into the store. Callie was standing by the register.

"Did they leave?" Ashlie asked, running up to the younger woman.

"Ashlie!" cried Callie. "When I got off the phone with you I turned around and they were just…gone."

"They couldn't have just disappeared," Ashlie said. "What did they look like?"

"They were dressed all in black. Like they were wearing black capes or something. The ones that came today were both men."

"Men?" Ashlie asked. "What did their faces look like?"

"Pale. Very pale. And their hair was almost white it was so blond. One of the men was quite a bit older than the other one. They had British accents. And I'm pretty sure they were related. They both had a cold look in their eyes."

As soon as she heard "pale" and "blond" Ashlie had an idea of who it was. "Kyle," she called through the store.

A young man came jogging up to the register. "Hey boss! You're back! What's up?"

"I need you to watch the register for a little while," said Ashlie. "I need to talk to Callie."

"No problem," Kyle said.

Ashlie and Callie went into the back office. As soon as they sat down on their respective sides of the desk, Ashlie peeked her wand out of her pocket and placed an enchantment around the room so no one could hear in.

"What's going on?" Callie asked.

"We need to close the store for a little while," said Ashlie.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, it's not permanent and you guys will still get paid for the time you would have worked. I just don't want anything happening until I can figure out what's going on. I think I have a good idea of who's behind those people coming in, but I can't be sure just yet."

"Who is it?" Callie wanted to know. "And why are they doing this?"

"I can't tell you because I'm not positive," said Ashlie. "And I don't know why they're doing this. But trust me, I'm going to find out."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Take a vacation. A couple of weeks. We'll close the store and I'll have some friends of mine look into what's been going on."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," said Ashlie. "Don't worry. It'll work out. I'll give you all a call when we can open the store again."

Callie didn't look completely convinced, but she nodded. Ashlie undid the enchantment as they exited the room. She called all of her employees over to the register and told them the news. They all looked concerned, but seemed to be relieved that they wouldn't have to deal with the strangers anymore. Ashlie was worried about what might have happened if she hadn't decided to close the store and if Callie hadn't let her know about the strange people that had been coming by. If it was who she thought it was, everyone in the store, including the customers, could have been in danger.

At the end of the day, when the store closed, Ashlie once again reassured her workers that they'd get paid and everything would work out okay. She lingered behind after they had left placed a sign in the window saying that the store would be closed for some remodeling. Then she went behind the store into the alley and disapparated.

She arrived at her destination seconds later. Instead of going back to the Wizarding World, she had decided to go to her house. Entering the house, Ashlie could hear voices upstairs. She quickly made herself invisible using a Disillusionment charm and then went to find out who was in her house.

The door to her home office was open. Looking in, Ashlie saw three men searching through her desk drawers. There were papers everywhere and her file cabinets looked like they had been blasted open.

"What a Muggle," one of them was saying. "What are these things anyway?" He lifted up her laptop.

"What difference does it make?" another one said. "Just look for any information on Potter."

Ashlie immediately recognized the second voice as Draco Malfoy's. It had changed slightly over the years, but it still dripped with hate.

Malfoy must have sensed her being there because he looked at the door and Ashlie could have sworn that he looked directly at her. But the charm must have worked because his gaze swept past her and he continued searching.

Minutes later, the men looked as if they had not found what they had come to look for. Pulling their hoods over their heads and their wands from beneath their robes, they disapparated.

Ashlie entered her office and looked around. There was no way they would have found anything about Harry in there. All she had kept from the Wizarding World had been in the box in her closet. She disapparated, heading back to Harry's house, but not before placing another enchantment on her house.

"What took you so long?" Harry was waiting for her when she appeared in the living room of his house.

"I decided to close the store for a while," said Ashlie. "And I went back to my house to check on things. Harry, Malfoy is the one that's been going to the store. And he was in my house when I got there. They were looking for information on you."

"On me?" Harry asked. "Why me? And why were they in the States? And why did you decide to close the store?"

"I don't know. But I put an enchantment on the house and the store. If anyone magical tries to get in whether it be by apparition or other means, I'll know about it. You can apparate out but not in. I closed the store to make sure that none of my workers or customers gets hurt. I don't know what's going on and I don't want any Muggles caught in the crossfire."

"We need to tell Dumbledore what's going on," said Harry. "And we need to find out who David's been hanging around with. If it's a Malfoy…"

"I thought that after what happened that night that Voldemort was defeated that Malfoy and his family had changed," Ashlie said. "But I guess not."

"Tomorrow we go to Hogwarts," said Harry. "We need to get to the bottom of this and now."

A minute later, an owl came soaring into the living room. Harry removed the letter that the owl was carrying.

"Who's it from?" Ashlie asked.

"I guess Ron and Hermione have learned to read minds. They said they'll meet us at the gates to the school tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure we should involve them?" asked Ashlie. "I mean, before we're sure what's going on?"

"We already let them know what we think is going on," Harry said. "And they're our best friends. They deserve to be in on this, whatever it may be."


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "official" Harry Potter characters. **

**AN: There are some spoilers from DH in this chapter. Well, there's one that I remember consciously putting in here. Just so you're warned. **

** AN2: Three chapters and at least four times that many readers and no reviews. So now what? I hate to be a bitch about it, I really do, because I know there are probably a lot of people who are reading these in between reading Deathly Hallows, but I've been doing everything I can to get chapters posted for readers who have been asking for them and I don't hear any feedback about anything. If you hate it, tell me. If you like it, tell me. Any piece of feedback is appreciated. But if I don't hear anything, I'm going to assume that no one's interested in this story any more and I'm going to stop writing it. Thank you.  
**

Chapter Twenty Two

"Why does it feel like we're in trouble every time we walk down this hallway?" Harry asked, as he, Ashlie, Ron, and Hermione walked down the hallway towards the entrance to the headmaster's office the next morning.

"It's because every time we had to walk down here we were almost always in trouble," said Ron.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them at the entrance. Harry had sent an owl first thing before they had even gotten dressed letting her know that they were coming.

"As nice as it is to see the four of you again," Professor McGonagall said, leading them into her office, "It's quite unusual to see parents on the Hogwarts campus in the middle of the term."

"Professor," said Harry, "There are things going on that we'd like to discuss with Professor Dumbledore, if possible."

"What kind of things, Mr. Potter?" The Headmistress looked at him. "Does it involve your son?"

"What kind of trouble did he get into now?" Ashlie couldn't help but ask.

"It's not so much him getting into trouble," said Professor McGonagall, "But the type of students he's decided to associate himself with."

"So you're saying he's not hanging out with Weasleys anymore?" Harry glanced at Ron.

"As of late, he's begun hanging out with a group of young men from another house, one of whom reminds me quite a bit of his father."

"A Malfoy?" It was half a guess, but Ashlie had a strange feeling about it.

"That's quite right." Professor McGonagall looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore about," said Harry. "We think Draco Malfoy has been stirring up some trouble in the Muggle World."

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Potter. After the defeat of Voldemort, the Malfoys, with the exception of Draco's son, Kraven, have gone into hiding and no one has heard from them since. The young Mr. Malfoy has quite frequently said that his father and grandparents are making sure they are not blamed for things that happened during that period."

"Draco and his father have been visiting my bookstore in the Muggle World," Ashlie said. "I don't know if it's been them each time, but for a while now, there have been wizards visiting the store asking for books on topics only heard of in the Wizarding World, like Hogwarts and Voldemort and the Ministry of Magic."

"Are you sure it wasn't someone playing a joke on you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I'm positive," Ashlie said. "I was never there when they came. It was like they wanted to drop enough hints that my workers, who are all Muggles, would guess that there was something strange going on. My assistant manager, Callie, was frantic the last time they came in. They started bothering and scaring my customers. I closed down the shop for a little while so that we could get to the bottom of this. If it's Malfoy and his family, I want to know why."

"Tell her about the house," said Harry.

"The house?" Professor Dumbledore had appeared in his portrait behind the desk. "Is something wrong with your house?"

"After closing the store," said Ashlie, "I went to my house in the States to check on things. Draco Malfoy, along with two other men, were there searching through my office looking for information on Harry."

"And did they find what they were looking for?" Professor Dumbledore looked intrigued.

"Of course not," said Ashlie. "I haven't kept anything about the Wizarding World out in the open since I moved back to the States. There was just a box of some things in the closet in my bedroom."

"Is there anything else?" Both professors looked at Ashlie and Harry.

"We…" Harry said, "We have reason to believe our son has gotten involved with people who want to see that Voldemort's dream of purging the Wizarding World of anyone who is not pure-blood is fulfilled." He pulled the book out from his bag. "We found this in his room. It's an exact copy of the book we found. We didn't want to risk taking the real one in case David found out."

"Let me see that, please," said Professor McGonagall, holding her hands out.

Harry handed her the book and she began looking through it.

"Who created this?" Professor Dumbledore wanted to know.

"David," said Ashlie. "I did that charm I learned while in school to track the creator of the object."

"All right," Professor McGonagall said, closing the book. "We shall keep an eye on David and his so-called new friends. If we have any reason to believe that something dangerous could be going on, you will be notified."

"And you won't tell David that we were here?" asked Harry.

"Of course not."

"Thank you Professor," Ashlie said.

"I didn't know you closed your store," said Ron, as they walked out of the castle.

"It's not permanent," Ashlie said. "Just until we find out why wizards have been visiting and asking for books that they know wouldn't be in a Muggle bookstore."

"Maybe all of this is just nothing," said Hermione, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the school. "Maybe it's all a coincidence."

"I doubt it," Ron said. "With Malfoy, it could be anything."

"I want to believe it's nothing," said Ashlie. "But I really don't think it's nothing. The book, the visits, Malfoy in my house looking for information on Harry. There's something going on."

"We shouldn't be talking about this out in the open," Harry said, looking around. "Let's go back to our house and talk about it some more."

As soon as they were out of the Hogwarts grounds, they apparated back to Harry's house.

"I hate to say this," said Hermione, sitting down next to Ron, "But this is crazy. You heard McGonagall, the Malfoys have been in hiding."

"But that doesn't mean that they can't be planning something," Ron said. "Just because we saved Malfoy's life twice during that last battle at Hogwarts doesn't mean he's changed."

"We should just let Professor McGonagall handle it for now," said Hermione. "If she thinks something is up, then she'll let us know."

"Maybe she's right," Ashlie said, after a silence. "There's really nothing we can do now. If I find that someone's trying to get into my house or my store, then I'll do something, but otherwise…"

"Keep us updated if you decide to do something," said Ron. "We don't want you to do something and then we miss out on all the fun."

Hermione hit her husband's arm. "Fun? You call this fun?"

"You know what I mean," Ron said, cowering slightly.

"Let's go." Hermione stood up. "We have to be at your parents' house in a couple of hours and I need to take a shower."

The four said goodbye and Hermione and Ron left.

"Do you really think this is nothing?" asked Ashlie, looking at Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said, shaking his head. He didn't face her, just looked down at the coffee table in front of him.

Neither of them wanted to believe that there were people still around that wanted the Wizarding World purged of all Muggle-Borns. They both thought that they had seen the end of the Death Eaters that worked for Voldemort when Harry had finally defeated the Dark Wizard. Worse of all, neither of the wanted to believe that their son was involved with such people.

"Does David know what really happened?" Ashlie finally asked. "I mean with Voldemort and your parents and everyone?"

"No," said Harry. "I never told him. He knows the basics, but not everything."

"And it's not like the _Daily Prophet_ was telling the truth and the whole story the entire time," Ashlie said. "Maybe it's time he knows why it's wrong to get involved with people who supported Voldemort. Maybe it's time both kids knew the whole story."

Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a loud ringing blasted through the house.

"What in the world is that?" Harry yelled over the noise.

"It's the alarm I put on the store," Ashlie yelled back. She ran over to her jacket and stuck her hand into her pocket, pulling out what looked like a small mirror. Touching it with her wand, the alarm went silent.

"You put an alarm on the store?" asked Harry.

"Of course. I just didn't think it would be that loud. I didn't want it to ring at the store because that would just scare who ever it is at the store away. I'll make sure it's quieter when I re-set it."

"So who's at the store?"

They both peered at the small mirror.

"Is that…" Ashlie began.

"It can't be…" said Harry. "Can it?"


	24. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'M BACK!

**Hey! I'm Back! After revisiting this story with a friend a couple of days ago, I decided that maybe it's time to do some editing and revising. I think the reason that I decided not to continue it was that I was no longer happy with the way the story was going and I didn't really know what to do with it anymore. I've decided to scrap much of what I've written offline and possibly turn the story in another direction. **

**So, this is your chance. If you have any suggestions, comments, or just want to give some input into where the story should go or what should happen, please let me know and I'll definitely take it into consideration. You can get my e-mail address by going to my profile. I'm slowly going through all of the chapters (I'm up to chapter 8 as of the time of this posting) and all of the new chapters are up, but I'm not afraid of taking them down to revise a little more. **

**So go and read the new chapters. There's some interesting (at least I think so) new information in some of them. A couple of friends were asking what I thought certain characters would be doing and so I added that. And I also corrected some character problems that I found. But let me know what you think. More revised chapters should be coming your way soon. **

**Thanks!!**


End file.
